A Heart Worth Fifty Shades
by klcm
Summary: SEQUEL to 'My Own Fifty Shades' - After the events that shook their lives after the Charlie Tango incident, can Ana and Christian really be brought back together by love alone?
1. Not Needing Help

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but, my creative license to bend Fifty Shades into whatever I want! ;)**

**A/N: **_I wasn't going to update quite yet, but hey, a few (I mean a LOT) keep pestering about the sequel so you are getting it now =) Plus, I have no willpower to keep it from you when I am so used to updating EVERY Monday and Thursday!_

_Thank you for the phenomenal response to the last chapter of '_My Own Fifty Shades'_, you lot really do keep me going! You're faith in me with that story meant a lot, I hope you are able to hold the same with this... _

_MONDAY and THURSDAY updates will continue you will this =)_

* * *

_**A Heart Worth Fifty Shades**_** – **Chapter One

* * *

Christian relived the moment he truly lost his heart.

The night that Stephen had somehow broken into his Escala apartment, hid and shocked them all, was still a haunting dream. Everyone had vowed to protect Ana, when the threat was already in the house, stalking his prey.

He had spent the entire first night without Ana watching the CCTV footage, escaping sleep. He watched intently the moments from watching Stephen getting in, to Ryan's attack, all the way through to when Stephen stepped out from the large closet and stood watching both Elena and Ana sleep before he exacted his plan.

Of course, Christian had gone fifty shades of psycho on his security team for their incompetence, but then he had just broken down. After all, if Stephen wanted to get in, Stephen would have gotten in. He had an aim and it involved eliminating both Ana and Elena.

Speaking of Elena, she had taken a vacation to recoup and who could blame her? She had been beaten and raped herself, put on death's door before being saved. Christian understood her reason to get away, to recover, to find herself.

Wasn't that what Ana was just doing?

Were both seeking help outside of Seattle to soothe their emotional wounds because all of their personal imps were still in town? Stephen Davis might have died in the bedroom of Escala, but his memory was more than imprinted upon everyone let alone those two women.

Christian had to understand that the ghost left behind was always going to haunt them to different extents.

Christian wished he had the power to exorcise Ana's demons for her, but he lacked that ability.

Looking up suddenly, Christian was confronted with a photo of Ana that sat on his desk. There she was, boxed in an expensive silver frame, smiling up at him mischievously back at a happier time. She was now a shadow of her former self and he hated to know that her demons had stopped her from loving herself. And the worse thing was that he couldn't save her. Hell, even his money couldn't save her from herself.

What worth was his money if he couldn't keep Ana?

He slammed the photo down and only now did he realise he was sitting in his office in the dark. Looking to the clock he noticed it was way passed working hours and suddenly he realise he hadn't done a single piece of work for nearly two hours. Getting up he rang Taylor to tell him he was ready to leave and then made the journey down to his car.

"Mr. Grey," Taylor acknowledged as his boss came into sight.

Christian took one look at Taylor and spoke with a harsh tone, "I'm driving."

Taylor bit his tongue and handed the keys over. For the past twenty eight days, Christian had become more and more reckless with his behaviour. His mood swings had heightened, his level of sleep was down to barely three hours – if that, his intake of food was enough to survive and his grey eyes lost all life.

The drive, like every single one for the past month, was spent in tense silence and Taylor was soon going to break his resolve and speak up more than he had. The few times he had tried his own interference in the matter; Christian had closed him off, shut down and ignored him.

It was the same routine – go to work, do their jobs, go home. Taylor fretted even more as he followed his boss upstairs and he realised that the life of a broken man was finally taking its toll.

Christian Grey was morphing back into the man he was before Ana even existed in his life and there was nothing that no one could do – But Ana.

Going into his apartment, Christian was reminded that he hated this place. He hated it for the memories, for the life that had been stolen from its walls and he hated living here without Ana. Maybe it was time to break the memorial bond that kept him here. After all, he only stayed here for the memories of Ana but, he never went back into that bedroom, he lived in one of the other rooms. He couldn't even touch a room that Stephen Davis had been in. It wasn't right. This place wasn't right. It had only been a month, but without his Ana, it felt like a lifetime had passed by.

He didn't know when she would be back; all he knew was that if he trusted her word and she never came back, he would die.

Christian knew he needed a strong drink, some whiskey or scotch to drown his sorrows. Maybe if he drunk enough he'd drink himself into such a drunken state he'd sleep all night.

He rounded the corner and became confronted with his parents, his brother and Kate. He stopped and felt an angry growl occur in his chest. "Oh great, a fucking intervention," Christian spoke with a gruff tone and shook his head. "You can all leave, I'm still breathing!"

"Son, that's not why we're here," Carrick said approaching his son slowly. Treading carefully so not to get his head bitten off, knowing that would likely happen. "We're worried for you."

"There's no reason to worry about me," Christian told him back, his tone sharp and hurtful. "I can look after myself."

"We all miss her," Kate spoke up, her hand tightly linked with Elliot's. "We all worry about how she's really doing now she's not in plain view, Christian. We all saw the mess she became. You're not the only one that lost Ana that day."

"Babe, calm down," Elliot said and put his arm around her. He looked up to his brother, prepared to tear into him if necessary. "We're worried about you now, Christian."

"I can't be doing this," He said pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and finger. "She's fucking gone and life goes on. I am fine so you can all go."

"Christian you've lapsed," Grace fretted as she stepped forward, worrying for her son's well-being. "We just think maybe you need to speak to someone outside of Flynn's capabilities. Sort your head out." Grace watched Christian and sighed, "I know she left, we all feel that void, but you need to get over this so she can come back to you. You need to speak to someone."

Christian bit into the hard truth and snapped.

"Why the fuck should I? She fucking left when she promised she never would, and let's face it," Christian shouted as he picked up his keys readying to leave all over again, "She's never coming back."


	2. What's Right And What's Wrong

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but, my creative license to bend Fifty Shades into whatever I want! ;)**

**A/N: **_Oh my, you guys are amazing! You response was phenomenal to the first chapter! I never expected the sequel to go down quite so amazingly and I have so many of you to thank! I'm sorry there aren't any review replies, but I am more run off my feet tonight than I anticipated! Forgive me and enjoy chapter two! There is a lot in store for this story ;)_

_Thanks as always, you guys amaze me more each day!_

_**A Heart Worth Fifty Shades**_** – **Chapter Two

* * *

"You're not mine anymore," Christian's voice was stone cold, void of any emotional input.

Under his gaze and under the heaviness of his words, Ana's legs buckled under her and she fell painfully to her knees, her hands hitting the floor before her to keep her at least a little upright. "That's not fair to say," Ana spoke as though every piece of air was just taken from her lungs.

"You subbed for another man, you're a disgrace," He spat at her venomously. "You're a whore, Ana. Letting another man do that to you in those ways makes you worthless. How dare you sub for another man and think I'd be fine with it, dead or not!"

Ana heaved for air but was coming up short, "You had fifteen subs. I was potentially your sixteenth. You had Elena, but my one mistake gets you to look at me as if I'm some monster." She rambled out trying to smooth this over, "You were with other women before me!"

"But I was already fucking tainted!" He bellowed back to her and watched her flinch at his tone. "You were perfectly innocent and pure and now," He shook his head in disgust, "Now you're poisoned."

Ana looked up, as though made to by Christian's power.

"Little girls like you need a beating to repent," Christian tormented her and raised his hand to hit her.

All Ana could do was watch as his hand dropped ready to make a connection with her face.

As she felt the impact of the hit, Ana shot up screaming, once again her sheets soaked with sweat, her forehead beaded with it. She tried to stop her panting breath, but ended up crying at the memory of the dream.

The door suddenly opened and Ana looked up through teary eyes to see her mother entering.

"Same dream?" Carla asked her as she came to sit on the edge of her daughter's bed.

"No," Ana admitted, "This time it was different." Ana shuddered at that claim and looked to her mother as though she held the question to life, "Did I make the right decision, Mom?" Ana asked her mother. It was the same question Ana had sought a divine answer to for a whole month now.

Carla didn't speak immediately, "In your heart you know if it's right or wrong. Personally, I want to say it's done you the world of good, Baby. It's a slow progress, but you're dealing better now than in the beginning."

"I feel like I've made the wrong decision in one sense, but I needed to move away to move on," Ana fretted to out loud. "I just can't forget how much I hurt him. It was there, right in his eyes. I hurt him."

"No you didn't. If he loves you, then he would understand," Carla soothed lovingly, knowing that Christian didn't hate her, he never could. "It won't be an easy transition, Baby. I mean this isn't something you just go to sleep after and wake up fine the next morning."

"But I told him I would never leave him," Ana whispered as she wrung her hands together. "I left him behind."

Carla lifted her daughter's face to look at her, "If he loves you, he will get better himself and be waiting for you to go back to him. He loves you, Sweetie." Watching her daughter nod, Carla gave a reassuring smile, "Right, I'll be downstairs. Ray will be here in an hour for breakfast."

"Okay," Ana replied and watched her mother leave before getting up and getting ready. She just started her day in the same manner of everyday for the past four weeks, except she was thankful that today wouldn't involve talking to a shrink, bleeding herself dry emotionally.

Today was just a day to sit and indulge. A day for her to try and at least enjoy with her family – if that was possible.

However, like every day since leaving, Ana seemed to forget about time and just go with the throes, even if that meant spending it with her mother, Step-Father and Bob. Yet between the family support Ana was still lacking a part of her. There was a void and when Ana closed her eyes to imagine it, she could see it vividly. The void within her was just black and lifeless and a stark difference to how she was before the entire nightmare with Stephen had begun. This was something her family unfortunately couldn't save her from.

Carla came to her daughter with a drink and sat with her. She watched her daughter carefully every day and wondered when there would be a sense of open liberation, but still the wait was increasing.

"I know you always evade the conversation, but we need to talk," Carla prompted carefully, knowing her daughter's reaction already.

_You definitely need to start talking!_ "What about?" Ana asked worriedly, trying to decide what it was her mother was going to say.

What came from her mother's mouth was not what she had even thought.

"Do you want to maybe call Christian? Let him know you're thinking of him," Carla started and watched Ana's eyes darken.

Ana shook her head, "I think I want to send this back." She held the engagement ring up, "It's a reminder of everything I left behind, of him and it kills me, Mom." Ana felt a tear trickle down her cheek; she had been holding the ring for hours, passing it through her finger tips and remembering Christian as though he were in the room with her.

"What about going back?" Carla asked with a small tone, not trying to push too much with her questioning. She saw that Ana was still susceptible seeing as she hadn't finished speaking. "Go back and give it to him. Get some closure," Carla then took her daughter's hand but she stole it back, not wanting the connection.

"I can't go back," Ana gasped fearfully at the thought. She was still a broken mess and before she could face Christian she wanted to be strong again and in command of her life. She wanted to be able to bite her lip how he loved and giggle freely.

It wasn't that she didn't want to go back – she did. However, how did she face the man she loved that she had saved when she couldn't bear to allow him to save her? How did she justify that? In her mind, at this moment in time, she couldn't allow anyone but herself be her hero.

What if she was like that for life?

With the realisation sitting heavily, Ana looked to her mom with glassy eyes, "I don't think I can ever go back, Mom."


	3. Demolished Change

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my creative license to bend Fifty Shades into whatever I want! ;)**

**A/N: **_Chapter three coming earlier in the day – whodda thought it?! THANK YOU for the continual response! _

_So I know the chapters aren't long, but just wait – this is just building us into the REAL story ;) And a few of you have expressed how CG needs to go to her... Don't hold your breath ;) You know I love all of the response, but I have a plan for this and I am actually ahead in some aspects – Whatever happens, I really hope you enjoy! _

_I will see you lovely lot on Monday! _

_**A Heart Worth Fifty Shades**_** – **Chapter Three

* * *

"You did the right thing with this," Taylor speculated as he looked around the newly finish room. He couldn't believe the transformation that this room had taken on in just a few short weeks. Gone was the redness and covered walls, no longer sat an alluring bed and other multitudes of surfaces to sit upon.

"You think?" Christian asked as he scaled the walls, his hands running across the new surfaces that covered each wall. He looked to Taylor as he stopped, "I just couldn't bare the room as it was."

"You had to do this for your own piece of mind, Sir," Taylor stood in the same spot as Christian just roamed the finished masterpiece. "I understand why you had to remove that room."

"That life stole her from me," Christian admitted with a pained voice, the words sticking in his throat. "I have no desire for it for that reason." Christian continue to come clean as he remembered the first time he had entered the red room after Ana's departure and found himself on the floor, his stomach convulsing with how sickened he was to think what this life had done.

It was then that he felt no yearn to gain control by dominating a woman that reminded him of his mother. Instead brunettes just reminded him of his Ana. There no need to reap control over them any longer. He couldn't do it. He hadn't the heart to bereave a woman of her rights and torture them into submission so he could feel good enough to sleep.

Flynn called it a turning point, a moment of clarity that forced Christian to grow up and cease his life differently.

Christian called it grief.

"I just can't give up the memories," Christian confessed to his bodyguard and turned to look

"No one's asking you to," Taylor announced, taking on his own role as shrink. "You do whatever you need to, to cope, Sir."

"Aren't I just covering up old ghosts? I'm not dealing with this, I'm just running," Christian asked a little lost. He looked around at the now book covered wall. He had made the room into a newly furnished library in styles that Ana would have died for. He had made this room her sanctuary as though to keep a piece of her close. He even chose to keep her favourite books on the table by the large inviting armchair just in case she came home and wanted to relinquish herself as a bookworm.

Taylor stepped in, placing his hands onto of the back of the armchair and watched his boss from across the room, "We all deal with death differently. Ana, well, she would be proud of you to see what you've become. I know, from personal experience, that had you sunk back into that life, into that way, that would have destroyed her."

"She doesn't know what I am anymore because we haven't spoken since she left," Christian managed with a tensed locked jaw.

Taylor sighed knowing how hard this was for Christian, "Isn't knowing she is alive and well suffice enough?" He watched Christian offer a small nod, "I know she left you, but I do believe she had your best intentions in mind. Through it all I only saw a young girl so in love she would do everything in her power to protect the one she loved." He watched as his boss' face become taunt with sadness and realisation, "Even if that meant breaking her heart in the process."

"You think she'll come ever back?" Christian asked as he remembered the day she left. He reminded himself of her tears, of her cries, of her apologises, and lastly of her promises.

Taylor offered a small, reassuring smile, "One day." He watched Christian nod again, this time with the loss of words. "Now, I'm going to see where Mrs. Jones is doing. I'll leave you to it Sir."

Christian watched as Taylor began to leave him alone in his new room. "Stop with the sirs," Christian looked to Taylor, "We're friends right?" He watched Taylor nod quickly, "Then it's Christian, Taylor."

"Of course," Taylor broke as he went to add the professionalism on the end of that sentence, "Christian." He saw the barest smile begin to curl onto Christian's lip and took his turn to leave.

Christian reached out to Taylor, preventing from him solely leaving. Watching his lead bodyguard turn to him, Christian gave him an appreciative smile, "Thank you, Jason. Thank you for sticking by me regardless. You have been nothing but supportive for years and I have no way to thank you truly for that."

"I just want you to be happy, Sir," Taylor replied honestly, his tone unwavering. "I know for you that will be having Miss. Steele back, and I have every ounce of faith that she will be back. You just need to believe. You know that recoveries from what she went through can take time. You know that the most."

"I know," Christian whispered because God did he know.

"Then you just have to do everything in anticipation that she will be back," Taylor finalised his summation and left the still grieving man to his loss. Words were good, but they were also futile and Taylor knew he could force word upon word onto Christian's shoulders until he collapsed under the truths, but sometimes a time to reflect was all that was needed.

Watching his guard leave, Christian just went to the armchair and did the one thing to stay close to his heart – he picked up Ana's favourite book and got lost.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- A Heart Worth Fifty Shades -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Christian walked out of the old playroom now turned library and took a deep, healthy breath before looking around at what had become of his apartment. He looked at the starkness to it and felt Taylor come to his side.

"It's a demolition site," Christian commented as he remembered how he literally lashed out and took it out on his apartment.

Taylor went to place a hand on his boss' shoulder but stopped himself - _boundaries_, "You did what you needed to do that night."

"Taking a sledgehammer to the walls was not my plan," Christian let a mirthful burst of laughter out as he remembered the damage he caused. "I suppose this way I can make it what I like."

Taylor exchanged a look with Christian and knew both of them were on the same lines. Christian was making this something he and Ana would like.

It was almost like by obliterating every room and making a contractors worse dream, that Christian was ridding this apartment of every bad omen, every evil demon and of every nasty memory. The apartment was now an open space with support beams and piles of debris that used to be solid walls, ready to be removed. There was no longer anything that resembled the high class, over priced Escala apartment.

It wasn't that Christian was trying to change history with this sudden, dramatic and, well, expensive renovation. It was more or less him trying to find a place to live peacefully whilst holding onto the few strands of golden memories.

Of course when his parents had arranged their intervention a month earlier, he hadn't expected to end up doing this. Their interference had sent him on an anger fuelled rampage and it all resulted in him doing the best possible reaction – destruction.

There was one lone room left. The playroom was left behind and Christian had made it a personal job to rid the apartment of this room and give himself something that was held close to Ana's heart – Literature.

Christian knew he would spend most of his life in that room until she returned; enjoying the things that she loved most. Keeping himself close to her. He knew he could be destructive by keeping himself close to her – rewarding brunettes with hell to give others what Ana had suffered, but he couldn't bare it. He took on another love of hers and he would savour it and find himself lost until she came back.

"You and your money," Taylor suddenly laughed as he looked around. "It's true there isn't anything money can't buy."

That hit a sore not.

"It can't bring her back to me," Christian murmured softly. "She's going to come back to an entirely different world," Christian commented as he went over to the wide set windows overlooking Seattle and put his hand to the window frames. "This isn't the life I bought her into anymore."

"No one said that's a bad thing," Taylor approached his boss, keeping his friend's support alive. "I think this is what you both need."

"That's if she ever comes back," Christian turned to face Taylor. "With every day, I just lose more hope."

"I don't doubt her, so neither should you," Taylor spoke forcefully, believing in this having a happy ending. "She was broken to a point that you couldn't save her, but she wanted to stay with you above everything. That was clear to see. She needs to save herself before she can salvage her relationship with you. She will be back one day."

Christian sighed heavily, dropping his head, "I just wish she were here now."


	4. Seeing A Breakthrough

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but, my creative license to bend Fifty Shades into whatever I want! ;)**

**A/N: **_Monday update has arrived! Thank you for the continual support with your reviews, alerts and favourites. I cannot begin to say how grateful I am for your response and I hope you continue to enjoy where this goes... _

_**A Heart Worth Fifty Shades**_** – **Chapter Four

* * *

_She's really no Flynn. She's more critical, more harsh, doesn't mince her words. She delivers blow after blow, Ana, and for what? To leave you feeling like crap?_

_To get the harsh truth actually!_ Ana's subconscious bit back harshly.

"It's about now into your recovery that you should be feeling some significant emotion of moving forward," Dr. Carlson stated bluntly and looked over her glasses at Ana. "Do you think you've made any form of recovery?"

It's called recovery now? Ana would have called it revival. "Since seeing you the dreams have become less," Ana gulped deeply, "Frequent."

"Only the dreams?" Dr. Carlson asked with a hint of sarcasm in her tone. She saw Ana nod, "Do you think that's slow progress?"

"Yes, no," Ana tried to gauge her reaction through the body language of Dr. Carlson but the woman was an emotionless clone of all the psychiatrists in this building. "I don't know, I want to say I wish I was making more progress, but I can't do anything else to hasten this."

"Why can't you?" Dr. Carlson asked, as if searching for every inch of detail corrupting Ana's mind.

"Because I am doing everything to stay strong and get better," Ana replied honestly, still gripping those reins for control of her life.

"Maybe you need to be weak, Anastasia," Dr. Carlson noted and saw Ana's face morph with a new emotion – wonderment. "It seems to me that you are trying to be strong for a man you ran from and even when he can't see you, you are still hell bent on holding onto the mask that kept you alive throughout you ordeal." She leant forward, pushing her clipboard into her lap, "Let go, Ana. Screw the norm, screw whatever anyone else thinks and be weak. Let me see you at your rawest and I promise you that rebuilding will be better on those foundations than the fragile ones you are holding onto."

"How?" Ana's reaction came in a whisper, almost inaudible. "How do I go back to that?" More like how do I let myself?

"What's the rawest thing you're feeling right now?" Dr. Carlson asked as though it was the simplest question ever. "Right here, right now, what is that is chewing you apart the most?"

Ana didn't have to think hard, she didn't need to go searching through her emotions that needed filing into some order of accordance. It was right there, "Dread," She stated it in one harsh, cold, disgusted tone.

"Right," Dr. Carlson acknowledge, obviously scribbling the word down. "And why that?"

"I dread that I made the wrong move. That being here is all wrong. That I fucked up bigger with moving away than I ever did going to that club that night. I dread the idea that one morning he'll wake up and think to himself '_Ana who?_' and I fucking worry that I'll be a forgotten memory when I go back and he's lapping up the life I was supposed to have with another woman."

Dr. Carlson said nothing. She just sat in silence, hand to lip thoughtfully and watched Ana.

"Now you say nothing," Ana scoffed, her tone getting dark and heated. It was almost like now the can of worms had been opened the red mist had descended.

"I think you're angry more than anything," Dr. Carlson acknowledged, "Angry at your decisions and at what happened to you. You're angry at the world for letting you go unnoticed and for taking Christian from you originally. I think you're just genuinely angry."

That was it. That can of worms was pouring out now. Like Pandora's Box, every one of Ana's dark thoughts that clouded her hope was seeping out into the atmosphere and she was overcome with them all.

"Yeah, you're right!" Ana started in a harsher tone, "I am fucking angry. I'm furious that something took him from me after everything we went through together, after the life he gave me, after what he made me feel. I'm angry for what I allowed another man to do to me when I was physically repulsed by him and I am still fucking angry that he still finds a way to make my dreams a nightmare."

"You said you hadn't had a nightmare in a few days," Dr. Carlson pointed out, drawing in one Ana's previous claim.

"I haven't, but I know full well I am not free from them," Ana admitted to her earlier comment and sat up a little straighter. "I can be ready for them, but they still get me so worked up."

"Do you understand that dreams are your mind's way of coping and facilitating the process of working out what happened means?"

Ana nodded, not really knowing if to believe the good doctor's advice on the matter or not. She just shifted on her seat and looked over at the doctor, not saying anymore on the matter. She wanted to move on and clearly the non-verbal communication won and Dr. Carlson got the right idea.

"I want to discuss the ring," Dr. Carlson bought up a prior detail of an earlier session. "Personally, I think sending that back will make yourself feel worse and will prompt him to think it's over regardless of whatever message you send with it."

"I don't want to send it back," Ana stated clearly and fiddled with the chain around her neck. The ring rubbing against her sternum right by her heart, "It's all I have left of him now." Looking to her psychiatrist Ana smiled, "I think it's the one thing that's keeping me going. Knowing that he is waiting for me regardless of what happened. I know I have to trust in him and even though I have all this dread and all these doubts, the ring is the one thing that stops them from exploding in my face."

Dr. Carlson wrote her notes with a sly smile on her lips. The curves were minimally there, but enough for Ana to notice and question.

"You're smiling," Ana pointed out nervously. "Why are you smiling?"

"I think you've just made a breakthrough, Ana," Dr. Carlson announced, pleased with her effort. "I'm not going to lie, but with your determination and your openness to be weak, I can see you rebuilding faster than most. You admitted your faults, you let them all and you proved that deep down within you, you have faith."

"Do you really think that?" Ana asked with a disbelieving tone, "Or are you just saying that for the sake of it?"

"If that's what you want, Ana, then you will make this work as fast or slow as you so wish," She finalised and finally Ana saw light pierce into her life.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- A Heart Worth Fifty Shades -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"Mom, we have a breakthrough and pizza," Ana said as she pushed the front door closed using her bum and then she walked into the house, "Mom?" She called out wondering where her mother was.

"Living room," Carla called out hearing Ana approaching the room. She then heard her put down a box and could only imagine her placing the pizza down and finally eating.

Ana felt good to finally want food and not eat for the sake of it. She felt liberated and somewhat back to herself. It wasn't mega, but it was good to be steps closer.

"Well, it's amazing to see the food get eaten and not hidden," Kate's voice broke into the room as she remained seated in the living room with Carla and Elliot. She watched as Ana looked up to her and she saw the shock register. "It's also good to know you've healed up."

"What-" Ana went to speak but found she didn't know what to say. She put the slice of pizza down before she actively dropped it and just starred. It was almost like she was star struck by Kate and Elliot's presence. "What are you doing here?"

"It's been nearly two months since we last saw you and this is what I get?" Kate asked as she stood up and approached Ana. "What am I doing here?" She asked sarcastically and raised an eyebrow, "You're here, silly. That's why I'm here."

Dropping the pizza and wiping her hands clean, Ana launched at her best friend and wrapped her arms around her neck, trying hard not to have the oncoming breakdown. She had a piece of normality here, of Seattle, God, she had a piece of Christian here. Elliot was her lifeline to the man she loved and even though a confrontation with Christian would have left her a wreck, Elliot and Kate were exactly what she needed.

Parting, Kate evaluated Ana's current physical appearance, "So breakthrough?" Kate quipped questioningly, raising another eyebrow to her friend.

Ana shrugged, suddenly her feat didn't seem so big now, "I've gone a few nights without a nightmare." She looked at Kate directly, and then at her mother, "Plus apparently I'm more hopefully and open than I ever was."

"That's brilliant news!" Kate exclaimed and looked to Elliot, "Said now was a perfect time to come."

Ana knew that she could ask Kate why she was here later, but for now she needed some simple answers. Ana looked Elliot with urgency, "Please tell me he's okay. Elliot, please tell me he hasn't done anything stupid."

"Define stupid," Elliot teased and saw Ana's frightful look. "He's alive and after a little intervention was given he's pulled himself together and making even more money than before. Still a recluse if you ask me, but he's making moves in the right direction. He just needs to man up a little and get some sort of life back."

Kate hit her boyfriend, "What Elliot is trying to say is that he's empty without you, Ana, but he's dealing with it all."

"If you ask me," Elliot spoke with a weird tone, ready to break into being the joker whilst keeping the reins on seriousness. "He's still the messed up prick you fell for, Ana. Just this time he likes the sound of demolition."

Feeling the laughter bubbling within her, Ana looked Elliot and Kate and just let it out. For the first time in what felt like forever she was finally able to laugh. However, the laughter turned quickly into tears as she broke down for the first time in front of her best friend.

"I'm killing him," Ana managed to say as she fell into Kate's arms. Why else would he be so drastic in his actions?

"I know he's my brother, but he would rather have you back for good than back because you feel you need to be back," Elliot comforted quickly, "I'll look after him until you're back, Ana."

"I will be back. I know that now," Ana vowed as she pulled away and looked straight to Elliot. "I love him too much to leave him behind. I really love him. I will be back."


	5. Be What She Made

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but, my creative license to bend Fifty Shades into whatever I want! ;)**

**A/N: **_I do believe it is Thursday and I owe you this =) Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU for the awesome response to this! You guys are all truly amazing and I hope you like where this goes and continue to enjoy._

_**A Heart Worth Fifty Shades**_** – **Chapter Five

* * *

Christian didn't know if he should be hurt, angry or elated. His brother had seen her, had spent time in the same room as her. She had allowed him to spend time with her and yet Christian was deprived that heaven.

He wanted to lash out, but he yearning to know more about her, drove him past that childish reaction.

He looked at the photo of her curled up on the window seat, book in hand, attention on something elsewhere. All damage gone from her beautiful skin proving that Stephen didn't have a lasting effect physically – or at least what he could see. He smiled as he realised that she had gained weight back. Not a lot, but it was a start.

"She's well?" He asked his brother, his eyes not wanting to remove from the still shot of Ana. Even though he couldn't see her face, her posture wasn't a happy, open one. It was closed and possessive of herself. He finally looked up when he got no response.

"She's better," Elliot responded in an easy tone. "She's still missing a part of her, but she's better. She even said so herself. She actually had a breakthrough with her psychiatrist the day we got there."

Christian looked up, trying not to let his hopes sky rocket. "What do you mean?"

Elliot gave his brother a smile, "She knows for sure that you're what she wants and she is coming back. She told me that she didn't want to come back until she was over her problems. She didn't want you to have her back when she still needed fixing."

"Yeah and that could be a lifetime," Christian scoffed unimpressed.

"No, Bro, I think it's sooner than you think," Elliot broke in and studied Christian for a moment.

"Seeing him begining to close off a little, Elliot decided he wanted a tour. If his brother wouldn't talk now, he would later. He just had to break him back –Or use Mia. "I want to see the new remodel," Elliot said and slapped his hands onto his thighs and stood up. "Want to show me?"

"Sure," Christian replied and got up. "You've seen a lot of it," Christian remarked seeing as there was more or less one space to the majority of the apartment, but he did take his brother towards the kitchen and entertained him with a tour – the whole tour. Red room included.

"It's a lot more open planned," Elliot commented as he looked at the wall positioning and how they were able to walk straight across the apartment instead of refined by walls. "And the kitchen is the central room now?"

"Easier access from all rooms now," Christian shrugged as though it was no big deal. "I don't even know what I really wanted from this, but whatever I did it's working. Changing every aspect of this place makes it feel more like mine. I'm in control again."

"You managed to move plumbing works the lot, Bro! You definitely achieved some impressive work," Elliot told Christian as he realised the bathroom was no longer where it used to be but was clearly across the apartment.

"When you have my bank account you can move heaven and hell," Christian joked lightly with his brother. "Taylor sees it as me moving on. I just want Ana to come home and see that I have done this with her in mind and no one else."

"You've done a good job," Elliot commented, his hand running up the wall as if with inspection. "You know you could have asked me to do this though."

"I know that," Christian acknowledged and felt guilty for not asking his brother for help with renovation. "I just needed to get this done and as soon as," Christian let his brother know some of his thoughts, "I lived long enough literally having the walls scream at me and I spent every night seeing Ana looking so hurt, so," He sighed heavily, "Feral. I needed to do something and hold onto our life."

"Think of the life you can build up when she's back," Elliot smiled at the thought, fully confident at what was going to happen between his brother and Ana. His brother said nothing, but Elliot allowed him to just show him through to a room they had never been allowed access before. He walked in and was shocked at the sheer size, "Library and a piano?" Elliot commented as he entered and saw books before having the piano catch his eye.

"It was originally going to just be a library, like Ana loved, but I decided I wanted a room with both of our loves in it," Christian replied as he walked around the piano, his hand gliding across the closed top. It had taken a lot of thought of just before his brother disappeared for a few days he had decided to move the piano. Now he could play his music and be swamped by the pages of Ana's favourite novels.

"She'll love it," Elliot mused with a smile. "It's a definitely clash of the two of you," He saw the briefest smile filtered through Christian's hardening exterior and knew his brother needed a reality hit, a brotherly intervention soon. "What was this room anyway?" Elliot asked curiously, "It was always under lock and key. I always wondered."

Christian refused to bite into that question. "How come Kate didn't come back?" Christian asked, taking the conversation back off topic and back to what they were discussing first. His brother never needed to know what was on these walls before books lined it.

Not arguing, Elliot picked the conversation back up. "Kate wanted to remain there for a couple of days," Elliot admitted suddenly, "I promised Ana I would come back and whip you into shape."

"Doing a great job," Christian murmured as a he opened a book, his eyes trailing over the printed letters. "I got a few new business deals to sort out. Is there anything else I should know or can I finally get some work done?"

Elliot just grinned at his brother knowing this new tad bit of information would please Christian's controlling nature. "When she got home the first day we were there she was eating a whole pizza to herself," Elliot commented and saw Christian smile a little."She's trying. She's not giving up on her or you. I mean she had a few moments of crisis, but I think Kate and I just really got it into her head that once she's better she can do what will make her happiest." Elliot was trying everything to win this, "Lovely ring you bought her. Huge, but screams Ana."

"She's wearing it?" Christian asked with an intense incredulous tone, his eyes widening with the mean foretaste of hope.

"Right around her neck, above her heart," Elliot smirked as he remembered how Ana interacted with the ring. "She holds onto it when she speaks. Even when she's not talking she holds it. Carla said as she near enough clings onto it in her sleep."

Sinking into the seat, Christian remained thoughtful imagining her with the ring.

"Chris," Elliot started and shifted uncomfortable. "I need to ask you something," He continued and Christian's eyes darted up to look at him.

"Do you want her back or is this both you two lying to one another?"

That hit Christian faster than his brother throwing a punch and Christian took that as bad news, "She's not coming back is she?"

"She is," Elliot confessed, calming his brother, "But I want to know if you definitely want her back. You're not you anymore and it worries me that you're just holding out and the reality is going to be too much for both of you to survive." Now came the brotherly intervention, "If this is just you two leading one another on then it's better to cut ties now. She is striving to get better for you and you've done all this, but if you're just kidding yourself then why bother? Why go through all of this?"

"Shut up," Christian growled, not wanting to hear this.

"No," Elliot fought back. "I want to know if this is what you really want to do, Christian!"

"You don't know fucking shit!" Christian shouted at his brother, jumping up from his seat. "You stick your nose in and you don't know half of what I have been through, what I have lost. You know fuck all!"

"I'm just concerned, bro!" Elliot shouted back at his brother's anger. "You cannot hate me for being worried about you! You fucking tore your apartment apart to rebuild it back up! The memories aren't going to go away with a new lick of paint, Christian!

"I want her to get better and if she comes back here and finds that I couldn't leave then she will have to live here because I was holding onto memories. I only have good memories the majority of the time, Elliot," Christian confided easily, bleeding his heart out to his brother. "I need her to see that I was worth coming back to, Elliot! I need to know I'm worth that. I needed to do this."

"No, you need to get happy, Christian. You need to prove you can survive this without her or you will get swallowed whole and you'll be that egotistical bastard she met all those months ago. Don't do that to her. Don't do that to yourself. Be the Christian she made you into and love him as much as she did. That's all I wanted to see."

Christian listened to his brother. He had to carry on with life or lose her forever.


	6. One Step Forward, Fifty Steps Back

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but, my creative license to bend Fifty Shades into whatever I want! ;)**

**A/N: **_What to do with a Monday? Oh, erm, update! After all I do promise Mondays and Thursday ;) You lot need to hold on just a little while longer... and I mean that, I'm not messing with you!_

_Thank you as always, I appreciate hearing from you with your reviews and I appreciate those that read and enjoy =)_

_**A Heart Worth Fifty Shades**_** – **Chapter Six

* * *

"Still acting up?" Ray asked as he came into the living room and saw Ana flexing her hand. Ever since the break, her arm acted up from time to time and she was told she would need surgery, but that was something she was trying to ignore for the time being.

"Just a little," She feigned. She had only been with Ray for just over two weeks and didn't want him fussing over her. After all, she had moved closer to Seattle on her own accord by moving in with Ray that she didn't want to suddenly feel mollycoddled.

"You're going to have to go get that op eventually, Annie," He told her fatherly, handing her, her drink as he sat down with her.

"For now it's bearable," She replied and took a sip of the tea, lavishing the taste of it as it ran down her throat. She sunk further into her seat and looked out at the evening sky. She could tell that the coldness was beginning to grip every possible surface now as the year drew to a close.

This was a year she both wanted to keep alive and close the door to.

She had met a man that had morphed her into someone she never thought she would be – she was sexy and someone's siren – however, with fate's intervention she was sent into a grief inspired whirlwind and ended up with multiple regrets. She had faced demons and death and heartache and grief and she would never be able to just walk away from that.

They were now idiosyncratic to her character. They defined her, weakened her and strengthened her all at once and she couldn't ignore that in the end they only exacerbated the love she held for Christian Grey.

She knew this wasn't an easy decision, but she needed to voice how far she had come in the past few months.

"Dad?" She questioned to gain his full attention and when he turned his head away from the television she knew she had it wholly, "We need to talk."

"You're not breaking up with me are you?" He teased her and watched her grin at him.

Ana couldn't resist the girlish giggle that escaped her lips at the peril of her father's bad sense of humour. "No," She replied sarcastically and then it hit her – she was breaking up with him in all sense of the term. She was breaking her ties to Montesano in order to find some semblance of normal life. She had shied away from her 22ndbirthday and just forgot about it this year. Her mom and Bob had tried to make it a memorable one but with her life so in the air she didn't want to be reminded with how actually lonely her birthday felt. Regardless of Kate's calls.

"Okay then," He said, muting the TV and turning his entire attention to her. "What is it?"

She ran a hand over the back of the back of her neck, "I think I need to stand on my own two feet and go back," Ana admitted and took a deep breath. "I think it's time I took back my life."

"You want to go back to Seattle?" Ray asked dubiously, "Is that wise?"

"Why wouldn't it be? I love it there; I want to make a life there," Ana replied almost instantly. "I know what happened there, Dad, but I survived and I don't want that to be something that stops me living where I love being."

"Okay," He agreed knowing that Ana was grown up enough to make her own decisions, whatever they may be. "Christian."Ray made that statement rather than a question.

Ana stalled her emotions, her reaction and her breathing before talking again. "I told him if we were meant to be, we would be," Ana told her father with a voice exuding confidence. "If it's meant to be then we'll somehow get back to one another."

"Are you going to get into contact with him about this?" Ray asked his daughter with a suspicious note in his voice. He tried to gauge why she was being like this but couldn't quite grapple what it was.

Ana then just shrugged, "I want to trust that we are just going back to one another because of promises we made or because of obligations we feel." Her hand robotically went to the chain on her neck, her fingers playing with the expensive ring. "I know it's a bad move deciding to be like that, but I need that piece of mind."

"You do what you need and we'll respect that," He saw her nod and he believed in his words, because he would respect his daughter's decision to fully get over this how she needed to. "There's something else bugging you," Ray put his hand on his daughters as her gaze refused to look at him. "What is it?"

"What if he's moved on?" She looked at her father and spoke before he could, "I need to go back for myself first and him second. I need to know I have gotten over Stephen and I won't if I go back to Christian. I need to know that the wait has been worth it and he feels the same for me but, what if he's made that decision already?" She felt her eyes water at the scenarios in her head, "I know that's his decision to make and I can't stop him but the thought still hurts."

"Well then maybe you should make some ties here, lay some roots," Ray attempted to dissolve his daughter's woes with the only way he knew. He thought that by placating her and making her want to stay here she would do better.

"Why would I do that?" Ana asked and then it hit her. "You don't think he loves me?" Ana asked incredulously and wondered if her dad had the same faith she did.

"It's not that," Ray broke into her heated rant, "I just want you to be ready."

Ana huffed, her hands going to her head, tearing at her roots as she listened, "I think going back is the only way I can fully handle this. I've survived without him, dad, but now I need to see if all of the feelings I have in me are real. I need this. If it all fails I can come back, I can move here and lay those roots."

"You know I will help you anyway possible, Annie," Ray told her with a genuine smile. "Whatever, to have you happy."

"Going back will make me happy," Ana spoke with utter certainty and gave him a smile to show there were no hard feelings between them. "I'm tired so I'm going to head upstairs," Ana told her dad, after this chat there was one thing she wanted to do right now. She gave Ray a kiss on the cheek and made her way upstairs.

Going to her room, Ana looked at the multiple job applications she had ready without her parents knowing. This was the sign she took as a good one. If she had to ability to acquire these she had to ability to go back to normal life. After months of sessions and depending on her parents she was now ready to stand on her own two feet.

Whether that included Christian was another crucial factor that remained undecided.

Grabbing her phone, she had to let him know she was thinking of him. That she was constantly thinking about him. He was never off her mind no matter whose company she was in, or what she was doing. Her mind literally screamed Christian's name, swore memories of him across her soul. There was no easy escape. Typing quickly, she ended the email and then sat staring with shaky hands all she did was relay the message back to herself.

**From:** Anastasia Steel

**Subject:** Can't stop thinking

**Date: **November 13th 2011, 21:32

**To:** Christian Grey

_I know you will probably be shocked by this. I don't even know if you'll keep it or delete it. After all I left you hanging and what right do I have now? You tried to give me everything and I still ran from you. That is a defeat that still hits me hard. I proved I really was the weak one. _

_I know I am not the one for you, Christian, but I can't stop my heart from wanting you. That never stops and I don't ever want it to. It's the one thing that tells me I'm alive. It's the one thing that has kept me going. I never thought a person would be my sole purpose to live, but you are. I understand why you say the same for me now._

_I hope we can get that back._

_We should be getting ready for our first Christmas together, hell we should be engaged and happy. You should be showing me the world and giving me the firsts like you loved so much. Except here we are, distant and alone and I have no idea how you really are doing because I'm terrified to pick up the phone._

_I still don't know a lot about what I'm doing, but I still know where my heart belongs. _

_I just hope you kept it like I did yours. _

Anastasia Steele

She couldn't press send. The button was there, under her unique fingerprint and yet she couldn't drop it down onto the send key and let him know that she was thinking of him.

Ana only guessed that sending him that would release a newer Pandora's box. She would be confronted with what he was doing with life – that was if he responded. And if he didn't send her a response? God, she would die inside by the ignorance. She couldn't cope with the distance between and yet she didn't know if she was completely ready to go back to his world. Her indecisive, pensive state of mind worked wonders on casting every possible demonic scenario it could.

And Ana just quickly deleted the entire thing.

Looking out of her bedroom window, Ana wondered if she would ever make her mind up.


	7. Since She Went Away

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but, my creative license to bend Fifty Shades into whatever I want! ;)**

**A/N: **_Thursday seems to come around a lot quicker than Monday! Now I know a few of you think it's dragging, but c'mon! It's been seven chapters! That's only three chapters per POV... I'm not going to make you wait until like chapter thirty to reunite them... I'm not that stupid... Stick it out and enjoy!_

_Thank you for the response as always!_

_**A Heart Worth Fifty Shades**_** – **Chapter Seven

* * *

"Christian," Elena said as she entered, "Andrea said I could come in."

Pushing away his work he gave her smile, "I'm not getting far with this anyway." He watched her approach his desk, before sinking into one of the seats. Since she had taken a month out from this life, he had seen her come back in leaps and bounds. She took on her empire in her old manner but she had lost the stuck up side to it all.

Ana had shown her away to treat others and had given Elena a reason to love again.

Coming back, Elena sought a newer look. She revamped her image to look more her chronological age rather than her mental one. She had done a lot of soul searching and had found herself and a new man along the way. She had cut her hair, darkened the hue of blonde to look more natural and felt better for it.

"You look a little stressed out," Elena commented as she clasped her hands together on her lap. "Getting enough sleep?"

Christian shot her a look, "You know I haven't slept right since she left. Nothing changes that but her."

"You seem to be losing hope with her," Elena mentioned and gave him a sympathetic look. "None of us have given up hope. I didn't go through half of what she did and it took me to this point to get over it."

"I just feel like she saved herself," Christian mumbled and ran his hands through his over grown hair. "She doesn't need me now from what Elliot and Kate told me."

Giving a wayward grin as she remembered her saviour, "Jared saved me and once she's built the courage to get back to you, then she will and she'll get that breakthrough," Elena smiled at him confidently. It had taken meeting a man on her retreat to realise that she could be loved, after the Stephen ordeal and she finally saw a life forming with him. The plus side was that he was not younger than her, she was a perfectly normal woman in life with a man her age and for once she preferred it.

"He better be treating you well," Christian muttered and looked to her. If he didn't have Ana to care for, he would substitute Elena into the equation. He might not be romantically attracted to her, but he respected and loved her in ways no one would understand.

"Jared is picking me up later actually," She said and offered him an impish smile. "He's treating me perfectly fine so cut that worrying."

"I can't," He told her back curtly.

"Look," Elena said and sat up, leaning towards him. "Ana, she was in a dark place. Hell, your death killed her and I know you've relayed that statement with many that I'm about to iterate at you Christian, but she died that day you were classified as deceased. The Ana that came to me was not the girl I loathed. I cared about that Ana and I realise now, too late I might add, that I actually cared about the Ana that first met you. Jealousy just took over and eclipsed all of the good she was doing for you."

"It's been nearly four months," Christian breathed out his pain, "And still nothing." He felt lost without Ana but he carried on because everyone had such faith in him and in Ana. "I know this all killed her and she is working her way back to me, but I don't want to wait a lifetime."

"She surprised you a lot when you first met," Elena said as she understood Christian's standpoint. "Give her the benefit of the doubt to keep doing so." She then smiled at him, "Do you not think that maybe taking yourself away for a little while would help? Maybe a desert island somewhere off the Bermuda Triangle or maybe even buy yourself a planet?"

"You're really funny," Christian allowed a smile to brace his face. It was these little kicks that gave him faith to just take a deep breath and keep his loyalty to the love of his life alive. "I think lately I've just been so caught up in work that I haven't come up for much air."

"Really? You think?" Elena teased him and gave him a little head shake, "You know, taking a break, even for five or ten minutes wouldn't kill a deal. Sometimes powerful men like you need to accept defeat and take a walk."

"Not when you're a CEO," Christian retorted at her, "Plus, I don't feel powerful considering I can't go near anything BDSM anymore. That was what made me powerful."

"Who said you needed that to live though?" Elena asked and collected her things together, standing in the process. She shrugged, "In my eyes it's more a life choice than anything else. You, Christian Grey, made yourself strong and powerful. All of this, your little empire right here, you did that. BDSM didn't do that for you. It helped, but you don't need it for life. Keep some self belief because you are a powerful man to have survived everything."

Elena was speaking from truth, now BDSM wasn't a life she led, but allowed into the bedroom to make sex more fun. Ana had changed her way of thinking for the better and that required appreciation on so many levels.

"You sound just like Ana," Christian spoke to her, his tone softening with the memories.

Elena had to smile brightly at that. "She has a lasting impression," Elena allowed her smile to make way for her to smirk at him and a quick wink. "I am going to run. I just needed to check in on you, but listen to me, Christian. Don't run yourself into the ground and don't give up. Take a break, take time for you and the rest will happen."

Christian got lost in thought as he watched her leave.

Maybe Elena was right? _Maybe._

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- **_**A Heart Worth Fifty Shades**_** -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Hours later, Christian found himself in a meeting – another huge deal underway – but yet he couldn't focus. Elena's previous meeting with him that day was playing on his mind. Had she seen or spoken to Ana without him knowing?

Suddenly he felt claustrophobic in his own office, the walls seemingly closing in and he had to get out. He had to run and for once he didn't care about the deal going. He had faith that Ros would solve it and do as appropriate but right now he needed to take a welcomed break.

"I need to go out for a walk," Christian suddenly broke and pinched the bridge of his nose. As he went to leave, he grabbed his coat from the hanger on the door before throwing it open and taking himself away from any formidable stressors.

As he left GEH and came into the open, he grabbed his cell from his pocket and dialled for Taylor knowing he was nearby and needed to know. If he didn't already. Taking a deep breath, he placed the phone to his ear and began to just walk.

"Taylor, I needed some air," Christian said the moment his guard answered the phone.

"Would you like company?" Taylor ask wary of how to proceed for the moment.

Christian almost uttered no, but then changed his mind, "As a friend, not my bodyguard."

"Very well. I'll catch you up," Taylor commented and got out of the Audi he had been in all day. "I'm not fair."

"Thank you, Taylor," Christian responded and closed the call off and then slide the phone and his hands into his pockets as he walked along, taking in the late November air. It was crisp and cool and it ushered a new sense of time moving onwards. Christian lavished how good it felt to feel this free.

It wasn't that he had forgotten about Ana, anything but that, but he found that waiting for her didn't seem a test of time. He morphed his loneliness into what he did best. He made money and lots of it. He wasn't the man that used to rake money in. Christian Grey was friends with everything. He was polite and didn't lose his temper when things went wrong.

Christian Grey remained the man his Ana had made him into and he would appreciate her for that life lesson alone if she never came back.

"This should have been our first Christmas," Christian commented as he sensed Taylor join his stride as he walked, "Funny how life takes over."

"There are many more Christmases to come," Taylor made the easy connotation but he knew that didn't salvage his friend's feelings. "As your friend, Christian, I have to admit that I like how you have dealt with this."

"Really?" Christian asked looking over his shoulder.

"Well you could have gone back to other women," Taylor made the suggestion and was about to spiel to Christian about the life he had before.

"I couldn't do that," Christian tore into Taylor's statement. "The idea of even touching another woman hurt me. I can't do that when I live with hope and I don't think that will stop until Ana tells me herself that she isn't coming back. That we're over."

Taylor remained silent in his march beside Christian. His friend needed to speak and be listened to rather than have words shoved at him and made to believe each and everyone.

"She spoke about fate," Christian gave a head nod as though to add confidence to his words. "I'll believe in fate."

"Finally," Taylor let slip and heard Christian laugh a little at his gracious sigh.

Thinking about destiny and how fate had given him Ana before and then showed him how to love her to his utmost ability before growing passed all of his issues, Christian got lost. He forgot about everyone around – after all Christian Grey barely walked anywhere – and wasn't looking where he was going, more or less with his mind cursed with thoughts he was looking anywhere other than a final destination.

It cost him as he walked into someone.

"Sorry!" He gasped as he watched the person fall to floor, their possessions doing the same. He felt awful instantly.

Looking down, Christian felt his heart bottom.

He couldn't move.


	8. Falling Down

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but, my creative license to bend Fifty Shades into whatever I want! ;)**

**A/N: **_I'm getting better with my willpower and not updating! So Monday has arrived and so has an update... We'll see if your speculations are correct or not... Enjoy!_

_Thank you for the response! _

_**A Heart Worth Fifty Shades**_** – **Chapter Eight

* * *

"God damnit!" Ana cursed as she made a clumsy attempt at picking up every single paper, now she had to put them into chronological order before getting back to the office or she would be in the shit.

She was new and although she showed high levels of promise, she was still trying to prove herself.

Now, however, it seemed that asshole who didn't know where he was he going had ruined that.

There she was, minding her own business, checking through paperwork and now here she was, on her hands and knees, paperwork strewn out of order. She had been taking in the new day by walking down the street on her break, tucking pieces of hair behind her ear as she tried to read, even with the wintery breeze blowing in, the manuscript she was given.

This was a new day, a new dawn and Ana was going to shine brightly.

However now she was on her knees – like she had been when she first met Christian – trying to reclaim some dignity and fast.

She paused her motion for a moment. Here she was in Seattle, starting fresh and new and every time she got a few moments to herself she realised she was only ever thinking about him.

_You're not ready_, her subconscious goaded lovingly as Ana set to work getting her paperwork, shegot to her feet and faced the person she had walked into. _Remember fate, Ana, just wait._

Christian dropped to his knees; it was a mix of things for its causation. One was he wanted to help the brunette on the floor, the other was because Ana was before him; the last was he went weak kneed. The moment he was there, he grabbed her.

Her massive blue eyes looked at him, shocked that this stranger was now grabbing her and her heart stalled in her chest. It ceased its beating and all she could do was stare. She dropped the papers to the floor and continued staring.

Fate's great intervention.

The next thing that happened was of natural progression, it was almost instinctive. Christian pulled her close to him, kissing her greedily now that she was finally back in front of him. It had felt like a lifetime of eternal hell that had now ceased in its existence and he could barely believe she was back.

Pushing back, Ana didn't want to spoil the moment, but she had to take a look at him. She had to get another visual to make sure this was really happening and wasn't just yet another cruel dream."Christian," Ana spoke softly, her hand going to his face, her eyes watering.

"You're back in Seattle?" He asked her meekly, trying to take her in wholly.

"You're walking around in Seattle?" Ana asked back with a small smirk and stood up, "Seems time's changed you, Mr. Grey."

This was his Ana! Christian's heart ballooned as he watched, he stood with her, Taylor picking up the papers to allow them this moment. He looked her over and although she looked a little different, the look in her eyes was not that of what Stephen had left her with.

Ana giggled and watched his shock. "Lost for words?"

"You're back," He gasped at her and for once he smiled brightly, the icy grips on his body melting. "W-When?"

Giving a small smile, Ana cleared her throat, "A week." She gave him an uneasy look at that comment, "I'm sorry I haven't called, but I'm still working on some things and getting settled and-"

"You don't need to explain right now," Christian responded to her comment, he didn't hate her for sorting her own stuff out. "Let me take you for lunch, Ana," Christian suddenly told her, he wanted her with him, he didn't want to change.

"Lunch?" Ana asked and looked to her watch quickly. "I've only got like thirty minutes left of my break."

"That's fine. We can do that and I'll even make sure I see you back to work with time to spare," He told her and put his hand out for her to take, "We can talk about whatever you like."

Ana just took his hand and offered a innocent smile and allowed him to walk her to a nearby restaurant whilst allowing Taylor to take himself off somewhere else. He needed something private, intimate, he needed some alone time with Ana whilst they were on limited period.

It didn't take long for Ana and Christian to resume a natural rhythm as though they had never been apart. They responded to the other, they completed the other and for once both felt some sort of peace connect with their souls.

Ana looked up over her lashes to him as their main course was placed down and she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and just watched him from her side of the table. When the waiter left she broke the silence, "So," She started and gained his attention, "How have you been doing?"

"I think I should ask you that one," He told her in response, avoiding the question.

"I asked first," She replied and gave him that angelic expression.

"I'm alive aren't I?" He asked her devilishly, and as he saw Ana smile he knew he had answered correctly.

Watching her, Christian realised one thing – his Ana was sitting before him, shy and beguiling, innocent and perfect. She was back and he knew that she would have demons and obstacles to overcome but he would wait with baited breath to help her through.

Getting seated, Ana was well aware how close they were to her work and that satisfied her with her limited time. She felt her heart skip a beat as she watched him order them a bottle of wine and it was almost as if nothing had changed. Bar the darker circles under his eyes and the longer hair. If she closed her eyes, hearing his breathing, and feeling his presence, even smelling his cologne, she could be cast back as far as before the helicopter crash– in her dreams.

"So I'm guessing Kate and my brother know you're back," He started the conversation, cutting her short of all of her thoughts.

Ana shook her head at him, "Only my mom and Ray actually. Oh and of course Bob."

"Only them?" He asked her confused, "Why wouldn't you let everyone know?" He then started to look saddened by the thought that crossed his mind – she didn't want him to know.

"I wanted to come back and find my bearings. I was going to get in contact, but I chickened out every time," She looked down, bashful at the admittance. "I just couldn't do it."

"Why not?" Christian quizzed her lightly allowing her to take a mouthful of food.

Ana knew she owed him everything. Every single reasoning he deserved. She reached over and took his hand in hers, "I thought that maybe because I had taken so long you would have moved on. I mean, I'm not the only brunette in Seattle and you travel. I just imagined you would have found someone to replace me because I took too long."

"I would have given you until the end of the world to be ready to come back," Christian told her, not caring for his own food, but seeing her eat – even just mouthfuls – was placating that Ana was fairly nearly back to her.

Ana's eyes watered, "This is the first time since coming back here fully that I feel better about everything. I now feel like I did the right thing." She looked at him as a tear fell, "God, I thought for months that I had made the worse decision of my life but right now I don't think that. I don't know if you agree with me, Christian, but I feel more like me sitting here with you than I have in the last five months."

Christian took her words and the sentiment behind them personally and watched her.

"Thank you so much for not following me," Ana appreciated him, "Thank you for not chasing me down and begging me to come back. I don't know how you did it, but I will be forever grateful that you allowed me this time."

"I did contemplate coming after you," Christian murmured at her. "In the beginning I lay awake thinking about how long it would take me to drive to you and then beg you to come back. But someone told me if we were meant to be then we were meant to be."

"Fate," Ana spoke, her tone feather light. "I hated leaving you, Christian. That you have to believe but, I had to believe that if we were meant to be then we would find our way back together. We just needed to live without one another." She looked at him, "I know it hasn't been easy for you and that's my fault, but I hope you've been able to do something good."

Christian gave her a smirk, "I've done plenty good, but running into you was the best."

Feeling herself melt at his sincerity, at his love, Ana wanted to get lost in him right now. She never thought she would get back to this place and even though she knew she had a long way to go to being perfectly healed; Ana now saw a finishing line. Just as she went to speak again, Ana's phone rang, "Crap," She didn't realise she was so late. "I need to get back," Ana spoke regretfully

Christian just nodded, pulled out his wallet and paid before taking her back to work.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- **_**A Heart Worth Fifty Shades**_** -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Grabbing her hand, Christian stopped her from rushing back to work. This was a new beginning and he didn't want to let her go again, "I'm so happy you're back, Ana. You don't know how much I've missed you."

Ana blushed, "As much as I've missed you probably." She gave him a meek smile, "So where do we go from here?"

Christian thought for a moment, "Start over?"

"Can we?" She asked with a dubiously note lacing her voice.

"The only way to find out is to try," Christian told her, gave her a heart stopping kiss before releasing her. "I'll call you later, Miss. Steele." He said closing the piece of paper with her new cell number in his palm. She had scribbled it down in the restaurant but he hadn't been able to put it away.

"Until then, Mr. Grey," Ana retorted in a low husky tone, her lips feeling bruised from his fierce kisses.

Going back into the building, paper work back in order, Ana finally felt the pieces of her heart beginning to align.


	9. A Remodelled Fifty

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but, my creative license to bend Fifty Shades into whatever I want! ;)**

**A/N: **_I could have kept you waiting even longer for the Ana- Christian fate intervention, but I thought it was long overdue and you all deserve the beginning of a new love story =) I don't have an end to this, much like Abandoned, but I plan to play around with a new romance and everything that can go on... I think this is going to turn out a lot more happier =)_

_Now I'm updating between shifts – busy girl me ;) – So THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, YOU ALL ARE AMAZING! I hope you enjoy!_

_**A Heart Worth Fifty Shades**_** – **Chapter Nine

* * *

Ana was nervous. Fuck that, she was cripplingly shaking as she stood outside Escala and it wasn't due to the November weather. Here she was after four months and Christian still lived in the abomination of an apartment. She knew he probably had his justifiable reasons but Ana could only imagine it being a personal hell.

_Do this for him_, her subconscious spoke with a docile tone. _He's up there in his fortress waiting on you. Go up, Ana. Memories fade. Love doesn't. Live for here and now._

Just like that her feet began to move her forwards and she suddenly moving upwards in the elevator, taking in each floor as they disappeared beneath her. Taking a deep she watched the lights switch off as they heightened within the building and she found herself at the top. As the elevator pinged open, she peered out and suddenly saw standing before her was Christian.

His face illuminated into a bright smile and he stepped forward putting his hand out, he knew this was going to be a difficult move for her. "I'm so glad you actually came."

Ana gave him a shy smile, she stepped out, "You thought I wouldn't?"

He tried to give a smile, "I knew asking you to come here was a big ask, but I needed for you to see this." He guided her out and immediately he saw her face transform with wonderment as she looked around. "When you left I couldn't leave here, but I couldn't keep it the same. We have such amazing memories here, Ana and I couldn't part. I did this in the hope that if you ever came back you would be able to stay here. I did this all for you."

Looking at him, she gasped, "You did this for me?" She asked slowly and disbelievingly.

"All that I do is for you Anastasia," Christian replied with a tone worthy of certainty. He saw her eyes watered, "I only do everything in the hope that I can share a life with you. That's all I've ever wanted."

Ana literally threw herself at him as he said and she held on as though he were her only lifeline. He nuzzled into his neck, trying her hardest not to cry. "God, I love you, Christian."

"And I you," Christian whispered back as he kissed into her hair, deeply inhaling her sweet scent. At long last his craving was gone.

Gaining some dignified composure, she pulled away, placing her hands in his and gave him a curious smile, "So Mr. Grey," She began and paused, biting down on her lip, "Do I get a grand tour?"

Christian couldn't resist breaking into a massive grin at the sound of that, "And dinner at the end."

"Oh, well if that's the case, lead the way," Ana told him and gave him a timid look before he gave her a crystal clear, distinctively Christian Grey smile. She watched him put his arm out to tell her to lead the way and he quickly followed.

Immediately they were in the kitchen, and Christian stepped in beside Ana, "Gail, our guest has arrived." He said and Ana quickly realised the housekeeper had no idea Ana was going to be here. It made Christian's heart melt as he watched Gail's face filter the shock as her eyes hit Ana's.

"Wha-When?" Gail asked her tone mixing with perplexity.

"I thought you wouldn't mind this type of surprise guest," Christian joked as Gail just embraced Ana into a hug. He was more than pleased with this reaction and as Sawyer and Taylor came in he witnessed Taylor get a proper greeting whilst Sawyer embraced Ana in the most welcoming hug ever.

"I'm sorry for all of the effort you put into bringing me back only to run off anyway," Ana apologised quickly, panicking that they would think less of her.

"You did what you needed and it seems it worked well," Taylor commented looking at Ana. "It's good to see you looking more like you than you did before." He watched Ana blush and he knew to move conversation onwards, "What do you think of the remodel?"

"Erm, it's a shock so far. I've only seen two rooms," Ana replied and looked to Christian as she pushed some hair behind her ear in a timid manner. "I think you should show me what you did with this place."

"I say we carry this tour on," Christian said and once more he put his hand out to her and she accepted it before being led into the TV room which used to be the library and he saw that Ana knew that and she tensed up as she turned to him.

"Where's the library?" Ana asked petrified. "I loved that room."

"It, erm, it moved," Christian shuffled from foot to the other nervously. "I had to make the changes and I did something for you."

"You did?" She gasped at him. Another thing? Wasn't the entire remodel enough?!

He nodded and stretched his hand out to her, hoping she would grab it. He didn't need to pray for long as Ana took his hand and allowed him to lead the way. He felt her get a little hesitant as they neared the playroom, but he never let her go, never let her stop.

He grabbed onto the door, the only original room in the place and led her through into the book covered room. He remained quiet as Ana walked into the centre of the large space and looked to him.

"This is amazing," Ana murmured as she span around, taking it all in. It was an absolute perfect combination of her and Christian and she couldn't love it anymore than she did. "This is beyond words, Christian."

He shrugged, "The idea of the room as it was made me sick and I value you more than those inanimate items and my old need for them. I wanted you more than I did them and it's weird that it worked that way."

Ana just smiled and saw Christian getting raw with his emotions. "It's perfect," She said and saw the faintest glimmer of a smile on his lips as he realised he had done something right for sure.

"I say we go eat," Christian prompted suddenly and started leading her from the room. "We can come back, but dinner should be on ready."

"What is it?" Ana inquired, suddenly extremely hungry, "It is something I'll like?"

"Mac and cheese," He grinned at her and saw her react in a similar manner.

Another point to Christian Grey it seemed.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- **_**A Heart Worth Fifty Shades**_** -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Later, as they ate, Ana tried to not act as thoughtful as she actually was. Since literally walking into him that morning, Ana had been through a turmoil of emotions that she had never even thought about. After a receiving a text off of him only ten minutes after going back to work, she had accepted coming to Escala with every intention of getting back what was rightfully hers.

Even if she had thought she would never.

Suddenly Ana felt five months of love, regret, remorse, hurt, anger, everything just bubble up like bile in her throat. It clawed at her throat, stung her eyes and soon she tried to stifle her sobs so they didn't become released into the new rooms of Escala.

This place was untainted. She didn't want to ruin that.

"Ana?" Christian asked, quickly forgetting about his food to apply all of his attention onto Ana. He could see her trying to be brave, trying to be strong by holding it all in and he felt his heart take a stab for her. It clenched at how tough she was trying to be and he did something that even shocked him. "You don't have to be strong here," He told her, his nature gentle and soothing.

Ana looked to him and he nodded with encouragement and she let her barriers down. For months she had tried to allow a professional to help, she had tried to allow family to soothe her, even Kate, but none compared to breaking entirely in front of Christian.

This was by far the best therapy she could ever have.

Within seconds, Christian took her in his arms, forgetting about dinner entirely. He wrapped his arms around her and allowed to get whatever release she needed. He never expected this first meeting in Escala to go without any tears and so he allowed her this weaker moment.

Suddenly, Ana pushed back, holding onto the lapels of his collar and looked to him, her face streamed with tears, mascara caught in their tracks, her lips wetted by each teardrop and her glistening eyes stared deeper into his soul than they had in absolute months.

"I just want it all back," Ana cried at him. "The life we had. I want it all back before you stepped foot onto that damn helicopter. If you'd never have gone, I'd have never known how much it hurt to lose you." Looking up at him, she saw he was fighting with his own emotions, "I'm not ready to just jump right back where we were, Christian but, I know that you won't wait forever for me."

"I will," He pushed his hand to her chin, making her look to him, forcing her to not drop the eye contact. "I want to do it right this time," Ana heard him tell her honestly. "No rushing, no pushing. I want to explore a relationship with you. I lost you too, remember? I want it all, Ana. _Every_thing."

"The ring?" Ana asked doubtfully, her mind set that if she took this too slow that ring would only ever serve as a reminder and not a purpose.

"Will be there for when we're ready," Christian stated firmly and gave her a smile.

Ana watched the man before her and her heart fluttered like it did when she first met her. He really loved her. Like really, really loved her. There was no denying it anymore. He had waited and although he was still her Christian Grey, he had changed a massive part of himself to just be everything he wanted to be for her.

"You really love me?" She questioned and there it was – the one question she had been searching for an answer for and now she could finally get the answer she needed.

"More than life itself, Ana," He whispered back and kissed her, tasting her tears on her lips. He pulled away enough to put his forehead to hers, "Waiting for you has been absolute agony but, my God are you worth it." He kissed her again, his hands coming up to cup her face, "I would wait forever and a day just for you, Ana and I would never regret it if it meant you come back to me like you have." Again, he gave her another kiss, "My life is now complete. I am complete."

"Good," Ana exhaled deeply at him, "Because I am too." Sitting up a little, she kept proximity close without it being suffocating and looked to him seriously, "Had I known you were the last thing I needed to save me wholly I would've ran back ages ago."

Christian smirked at her, "Hindsight's a wonderful thing, Baby. What we've been through has changed us for the better. We are stronger because of it and I can tell now that whatever happens between us is going to be amazing."

"It's because we're both fifty shades, Christian," Ana replied with the only thought on her mind and it seemed to hit a sore nerve. She watched his expression morph and her heart sunk. Oh God, that had killed it. His face had just made her sinking heart stop. She had killed a perfectly _perfect_ evening without thinking before she spoke. "I should go," She readied to flee, but Christian grabbed her. "Christian," She spoke in a voice made up of a small quiver.

"Don't," He laid the line down.

"Christian," She said nervously, "I should go."

Bringing his eyes up to her once more, Christian just looked at her, "You're right and you accepted me for my fifty shades, loved me regardless and I will love you for yours. You're heart is worth fifty shades, Anastasia and I couldn't love each of them and you more."

Her breathing released and her heart began its beating and she knew they were stronger than ever. Looking at the man before her, she knew she didn't want to leave. Not now she was here and realising that Stephen was an exorcised ghost in her past and that Christian had changed into the man she always saw him for. It had taken five months to feel like her again and right now she felt like Ana Steele, the girl stumbled into a wealthy man's office and opened her world to best love ever, but she knew she had to leave. It was getting late after all.

"Stay the night?" Christian asked warily and the set his gaze against her. "Please?"

How could a girl resist that request?


	10. Embracing The Old

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but, my creative license to bend Fifty Shades into whatever I want! ;)**

**A/N: **_Even though my new job is kicking my butt and loads upon loads of family/best friend emergencies have occurred I have managed to get lost in a chapter and here is your MONDAY UPDATE!_

_Thank you for the reviews and I hope you like what is to come =) Excuse my mistakes =) For now, enjoy! _

_See you Thursday ;)_

_**A Heart Worth Fifty Shades**_** – **Chapter Ten

* * *

_She had no idea how long she had been awake, but Ana knew she could sit here for a lifetime and never get bored. _

_She didn't speak, she just remained still, one knee drawn up to her chest, sheet draped around her body, looking at the darkened Seattle skyline that lay just before her out of the large windows of the apartment. It was still as breathtaking as ever and so was the sight beside her. Stealing a quick glimpse at Christian, Ana found her fingers running around the rim of the ring that hung around her neck._

_One day was more imaginable than ever before. She could see herself wearing this ring properly one day now that she was back with him. Now that fates grand scheme of destiny had intrinsically pulled them back to one another._

_Yet she had reservations. She needed to take this slow, allow her body to find a rhythm with Christian once again, get him to fully forgive her for the fact that she did allow another man to take control of her and destroy who she was for a moment of her life. _

_Christian could see she was deep in thought even though her back was to him. He hadn't been awake long, but he had awoken fearful that he was alone all over and that Ana had never came back to him. Yet there she was. He could see the perfection of her skin as it contrasted the white sheets and he had to touch her. Sitting up slowly, Christian brought his lips to her shoulder and kissed it regardless of her vest strap. He didn't need hot sex or intimacy to wake up in the best mood ever. Apparently Ana was just a good enough reason alone._

_Feeling his kisses roaming up her neck, Ana turned to face him and found her lips captured by his as he kissed her a hello. God how she had miss this, missed him and God, how she never wanted to let it go ever again._

_This was perfection._

Ana let out a heavenly sigh as she came back down to earth from her day dream.

Here she was, not even two weeks in to being back in Seattle and Ana was back madly in love and now ready to take back the reigns of her life she had before. The previous weekend she had spent locked away with Christian in Escala and forgot about the world. The rest of the week had been spent at work with her evenings being wined and dined by Christian in lavish restaurants. She was already working her way to being a successful editor and if she had it her way she would even start her own business and to top it all, she had already made it back to her heart and true self in finding Christian.

Tonight she would be heading to an event with Christian where most of his family and Kate would be. She was nervous, but she didn't want any of them to know she was back until she was ready.

She was ready now.

All she needed to do was build herself up completely and feel as good outwardly as she now did inwardly. Flicking through the magazines she saw perfect woman gloss the pages and for once she didn't judge herself based on their looks, but on whether they had a man in their lives like hers. Did their man spend five months waiting for her to heal after a terrible trauma? Did they have a man that kept his every promise and never let her down? Did they even have a man that gave up everything for them?

She didn't think so.

"What can I do for you today then?" Came the voice from behind her, and Ana stopped pretending to read her magazine. "Just a trim, spot of colour? How about something more adventurous?"

Looking up at the mirror, Ana smirked, "How about a hello first?" She asked as she looked to Elena. Watching the woman's mouth drop, Ana laughed a little at her shock and tilted her head to the side. "Hey," She suddenly spoke coyly. This was the first time she was with Elena without death or horrific events around them. This was like old times when Ana had Christian and Elena had her business. Grief didn't bind them now, but Ana was hoping that their friendship and bond still withstood.

"Oh my god," Elena managed as her hand went to her mouth. "You're back?" She asked and as Ana nodded she suddenly began to beam at her. "Does Christian know?"

Ana tilted her head to the side and gave a bashful grin, "Yes."

"Oh good!" Elena said and quickly grabbed Ana's hand and pulled her up to her full height to hug her tightly. "I'm so glad you came back, Ana. He's needed you for so long now and you're finally here." She pulled away with a tearful look and smiled, "I can't believe you're back."

"I think Christian feels the same," Ana replied modestly as she looked to Elena. "You don't know how sorry I am for everything that happened, Elena. For getting you dragged into it and I don't know why I even came here, but all I knew was that I needed to see you."

Elena's eyes watered so much that a tear dropped down, "Come out the back with me a moment. Then we'll get you a haircut." She lifted up a piece of Ana's hair, "You've got split ends, Sweetheart."

"Oh God, don't," Ana tried to withhold a blush but had to give in and just laughed. "I've got a fundraiser with Christian and his family is going to be there and I don't feel anywhere near ready," Ana spoke and Elena just took her hand, dragged her out to the back room and sat her down and grabbed two glasses and a bottle of champagne from the fridge.

"Right, I want you to know that because we don't have bad things bringing us together doesn't mean I can't talk to you. Ana, I've been waiting just as long as Christian for you to come back so I can make a friendship with you. The woman I saw after Christian's death is totally different to the girl I met ages ago." Elena poured them a glass each and as she passed Ana's too her, she continued her statement, "I realised I could never love Christian as much as you."

Ana looked to Elena and smiled weakly, "You'll never know how much I love him."

"I think I can guess," Elena replied sweetly and took a sip of her dress, looking to the time her eyes bulged. "Shit, I have a date in than an hour."

"A date hey?" Ana teased knowing she would have to drill the details later especially when Elena blushed! "I can get my haircut somewhere else if you don't have time."

"Don't be silly, he can wait. He loves me enough," Elena joked and Ana could only see how she had changed as a person. This was not the Elena Lincoln that Christian had introduced way back when. "So come on, what are we looking at doing?" Elena asked picking up the champagne and her champagne flute ready to head back out.

Ana now went bashful again, draining her glass to give her courage for what was to come of tonight. "I need to look perfect for Christian, Elena. I need to wow him," Ana suddenly fretted, wondering if she looked good then she would seal her place with her man.

"I can do exactly that," Elena grinned knowing exactly how to make Ana look perfect.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- **_**A Heart Worth Fifty Shades**_** -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"They love you," Christian said as Ana tore a tissue up in her lap as they drew closer to their destination for the night. "You know that."

"I knew that before I ran off," Ana said and looked to him, her eyes wide with fear. "I'm now the girl that ran away from their son and hurt him."

"They understood that you had to hurt me to make me appreciate you more, Ana and that you needed to go to survive it all. They understand that and they forgave you before they even knew they were angry. There was never any disappointment, they knew."

"So you think," Ana dropped her gaze away from his. "I disappeared for months; that means they will hate me now."

"Hey now," Christian twisted in his seat and lifted her head to look at him. "Everything that you did, you did in order for us to get back what we have now. They knew I would wait and they knew I would wait forever. Now I don't have to wait and they will see how happy you make me, Ana. They will know that this is it now. We can heal the rest of the way with each other." He saw her slowly begin to agree with him, "If you ever start to worry think about our weekend. It might have been five days ago, but it's a new weekend and we can do a repeat."

He saw her blush and settled down, his hand still clasped around hers. He knew he had her remembering just how intimate they were.

He had spent the entire weekend with Ana in his apartment. They did nothing but kiss and cuddle and reacquaint with one another. He didn't need sex to feel at peace or to feel gratified, he just needed Ana. And when it came to sleeping he was amazed at how peacefully she had slept seeing as the last time he had shared a bed with her she either barely slept or was tortured by dreams.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't realise that had arrived and were now ready to go inside. She remained quiet as they headed inside, hand in hand, eyes on them. _Oh, Mr. Grey has made a go in the dating world again! _Christian never let her get too far with her nerves; he kept her walking until they made it into the grand ballroom.

Ana froze mid stride. She saw them all, standing, enjoying the events of the night and she had to smile at the sight. God, how she had missed them all. However, the fear that struck up in her was eclipsing and it hurt to wonder if there was any animosity for them to throw at her.

"C'mon, Baby," Christian murmured to her, threading his arm under hers and around her waist. "Do not lose that smile. It's the best thing about your outfit." Of course he was partly lying to her. Everything about her tonight was the best part. From her newly styled hair, to the figure hugging midnight plum dress to her simple makeup she was looking perfect in his arms. Her smile just magnified the perfection.

Listening, she allowed him to take her towards the small gathering and immediately she saw Elliot lock eyes with her as he stood facing them most out of the group.

"Christian?" Elliot gasped as he saw his brother approaching.

"I found a date like you wanted me to," Christian joked at his brother and looked at Ana as she blushed. "I didn't think you'd mind."

Everyone turned completely to look and they gasped. They expected some stand in for Ana, but they were actually given Ana.

"Oh my," Grace murmured and placed a hand to her heart with the shock.

Kate turned on her heels, looking away from her man and his parents and stared at the sight before her. There she was, her best friend, looking fit and happy and like life had been injected back into her entire being. She didn't say anything but as the tears pricked her eyes she launched at Ana for a hug. She didn't want to cry and so a hug was a good way to cover up.

"I knew you'd come back," She whispered at Ana clung on for almost dear life. "I knew if he didn't push you, you would be back sooner rather than later." She then pulled back with a quick sniff to shoo the tears away and looked at Ana. "Steele, you have my evening unbeatable."

Ana just couldn't withhold the overwhelming need to just burst into a smile even as she looked to Elliot – a man that had helped bring her closer to home with just coming to her and telling her that Christian was alive – she saw that he was more than pleased she was back. His hug added to the proof.

"Oh Ana," Grace murmured emotionally as she took her turn for the hug and just held onto Ana for a few seconds before pulling back and placing her hands to the young woman's face as though to check her over. "It is so good to see you, Sweetie. I think I stand for everyone when I say we have missed you. Life isn't right without you," She watched Ana try to swallow her tears and gave her a wink before giving her son a supporting hug as Carrick welcomed Ana back into the Grey family fold.

"I say we sit and wait for the meal to begin. I believe we have some catching up to do now," Carrick spoke as he relinquished Ana to Christian's side. He saw everyone agree and turned to go and find their table.

As they all left Ana reached for Christian's hand. She might have been welcomed back warmly, but it had been a long since she had been to a fundraiser or actually out in public like this and properly under scrutiny by other women. She had a lot to overcome, but with Christian beside her, it was even anywhere near as big as the feat it used to be.

"I told you they would be over the moon," Christian whispered and led her to their table that they were placed at.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- **_**A Heart Worth Fifty Shades**_** -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Later that evening, with Grace dancing with Carrick and Elliot with Kate, Ana placed her hand on Christian's and threaded her fingers with his. She smiled as his thumb reacted and ran down the side of her palm and she looked up to him just as he gave her a small smile.

"The thing that made me decide to come back sooner rather than later was the fact that I wrote an email to you, literally pouring my heart out and all I could do was delete it. We'd had no contact and I wanted to hear from you and yet I was scared. So I didn't send it and I knew the only way I was going to get over this was to come back."

"And walk into me?" Christian teased her without a care.

"Hey, you walked into me," She joked with him and giggled.

Christian turned serious and consequently so did Ana, "God, I have missed that sound." He watched her drop her eyes and he leaned in and she looked up at him as a result, "Thank you for bringing it back." He watched her remain silent on him and so decided he needed to try a new tactic. "Dance with me?" Christian asked her as the newest song came to life in the air. He saw her look at him, her eyes wide as though she were a deer caught in the headlights of a car. He gave her a smirk, stood and put his hand back out for her to take, "I won't let you fall."

Blushing a little, Ana put her hand in his and allowed him to sweep her away. She found herself taken from her seat and drawn into the music of the new song. Immediately, Christian's hands planted themselves around her, ready to keep her close as they began to sway.

She looked up at him before resting her head to his shoulder.

_Heart beats fast_

_Colours and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Ana listened to the lyrics of the music and felt her eyes water. She didn't know if it were atmosphere of the evening, of being reacquainted with a life she really did love or whether or not it was Christian's intoxicating scent that wrapped around her every sense regardless of their proximity. Whatever it was, it made her feel human and at peace. With Christian wrapped around her, mindless of the people around, she felt loved as much as she loved.

After all, Ana had loved him for what felt like a thousand years and she had felt like a million had passed since she had left that fateful day, but now she was back and she had Christian back.

Just how she had spent every night dreaming.

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

As the song continued, Christian remained swaying to the rhythm, keeping Ana in step, his hands keeping her close. "I would wait a thousand and one years for you," Christian whispered and continued to dance with Ana in amongst all of the crowd on the dance floor. "And never regret a day of it."

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- **_**A Heart Worth Fifty Shades**_** -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_Song: Christina Perri – A Thousand Years_

**A/N:** _Don't think I've forgotten about Mia and Ethan ;) _


	11. Sharing Some, Hiding Some

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but, my creative license to bend Fifty Shades into whatever I want! ;)**

**A/N: **_Nice new shiny chapter! Enjoy! And thank you for all of the reviews =) _

_I might have to update Tuesday because my mum is having a minor op Monday, but we'll see what happens Monday..._

_Apologises for mistakes... I'm running on empty!_

_**A Heart Worth Fifty Shades**_** – **Chapter Eleven

* * *

Ana bit her lip as she watched Christian walk around her new apartment. It hadn't taken her long to get a place and between her parents and Bob they had given her a perfect apartment. It was much more modern than her place with Kate and it was right by her own work and GEH. It was only a matter of time before her and Christian ran into one another.

She didn't know what make of his expression and his silence was deafening. Not hearing him speak was killing her. "At least it's not a hotel," She suddenly spoke without thought and Christian looked to her. "You're too quiet," She remarked and shifted more in her seat.

"Sorry, I just always imagined you coming back to live with me," He flashed her a small grin and she got up from her perch in the corner of her lavish couch. He watched her approached carefully and as she placed a hand to his cheek he fell into the hold. "I always dreamt of it that way."

"Do you trust me?" She asked him meekly, not giving him an answer just yet. He nodded and she smiled a little, "This version will be better than any version you imagined."

"It already is," Christian whispered to her truthfully.

"Well then," Ana smiled and went on her tip toes ready to kiss him, "We have nothing to worry about." She smiled at him and then dropped down, putting her hands on his shoulders. "I want you to know that I had every intention of coming back here and making it right. I couldn't keep that life away from you going."

She saw the recognition of her claim hit his eyes as they watered. He knew when she was lying and right now she was just full of the truth.

"I wanted to make my go in Seattle alone. It wasn't a personal move against you," Ana said and looked to Christian desperately. "Please believe me." She felt threatened by making that claim, "You were just always my driving force."

"Well I hope to always be," Christian replied and snaked his arms over her and pulled her in close.

Ana grinned, "I knew you would never give up. You're so much stronger than I am, Christian and I love that about you. It makes me feel like safe and loved." She then smirked at him knowing they had to leave soon, "I'm really looking forward to the rest of this weekend once we're entirely alone."

"Well you need to do one more thing before you can enjoy _this_ Saturday," He told her with a smirk. "Mia and Ethan are meeting us for drinks after lunch with Kate and Elliot and you have to do this or you never will." He saw the doubt wash across her features, "They will be the same as everyone else. Ethan knows all about self discovery and Mia loves you. They will both be as equally understanding as everyone else."

Ana had to listen to her voice of reason as he spoke to her so clearly and confidently. Taking one good look at him she suddenly felt calmer, "Let's go then."

He smiled and grabbed their coats, putting his down on the couch so he could help her into hers. He knew she was still doubtful, but he was positive she had nothing to worry about. He just had to get her there and he would do it holding her hand all the way if she needed it.

She just had to be herself and confront two more people and see they were as welcoming as everyone else.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- **_**A Heart Worth Fifty Shades**_** -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"I can't believe how good you look," Elliot commented as he watched Ana from across the table. The Ana he saw months ago was not the Ana here now. This woman was happier, more full of life, truly in love.

"I can't even tell you the secret," Ana said as she played with her glass nervously. "I can't say I got out much whilst I lived between my parents home." She laughed a little and looked up at Christian, "I don't think you'll give me a chance to sit tucked away inside now will you?"

"Only when I want to," Christian told her in a low tone, his eyes giving off that seductive sexy look.

Ana could feel her stomach begin to churn the butterflies. Her sexual pull to him was exacerbated and she wanted nothing more to rekindled the sexually gratifying moments they used to share. She wanted it hard and rough, but she was scared. She hadn't slept with anyone since Stephen and she was terrified that having sex with Christian was still tainted by the shadow of that past.

It made her wonder if Christian would take it slow and easy, if he would make love to her rather than want any type of hard, hot and full on kinky fuckery.

She wanted to learn his body again – as if she had forgotten – and she wanted to kiss his scars, learn to love again properly and she wanted to be held after, not left in the cold. She wanted the warmth of his body beside her as they lay naked in the night, breathless and happy.

She knew she would have to bite the bullet soon or risk panicking that he wanted to leave her.

Christian slid his hand onto hers to stop her from letting her nerves eat her away. He had noticed her drift off and he knew it was more than meeting Mia and Ethan again that playing heavily on her mind.

"Mia and Ethan are finally here," Elliot pointed out and he saw Ana's eyes widened a little and knew he had to help relax the moment. " And it looks quite obvious what they were doing to make themselves late!"

"Eww, that's my brother!" Kate hit her brother and he laughed.

"It's my sister," Elliot pointed out, chuckling at his girlfriend's reaction.

As soon as she entered, Mia was able to find her brothers, Elliot messing around, Christian sat with his back to the world. "Oh my God," Mia mentioned as she entered with Ethan. Her hand took her boyfriend's and she froze, "Christian brought a date."

"I thought he was sticking with celibacy until Ana got in contact," Ethan commented, pushing his girlfriend to approach the table that house his sister, the two Grey siblings and a mystery woman.

Mia gave a sad look, "I guess he couldn't wait anymore." She went over, all of a sudden angry, "You just couldn't wait for her to come back could you? You're going to break Ana's heart, Christian!" She lashed out and Christian ceased his smiling and looked at his sister in shock. "I thought you loved her."

"I do love her," Christian replied honestly looking to his sister's furious expression.

"Who's this then?" Mia asked in a mood, pointing out at the female beside Christian at the table.

"Why don't you actually see? Introductions are usually polite conversation starters," Christian taunted his sister without looking and watched as Ana turned around in her seat, a slow grin readying to pull properly onto her lips.

"He did wait," Ana spoke and smiled. "I had to come back for him before it was too late."

Mia froze altogether and looked to Ethan before looking back at Ana, "Is this real?" She gasped and her eyes watered. "Please tell me it's real," She turned and pinched her boyfriend.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Ethan yelped and rubbed his arm down.

"It's real!" She exclaimed excitedly as the situation didn't defuse and she didn't wake up and looked back to Ana. "You're back!" She squealed and embraced Ana into a new hug and squeezed her. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Mia rocked Ana with her excitement from side to side and then stepped back. "You're back!"

Ana couldn't resist the laugh and nodded at Mia, "I am and you better be ready to put up with me."

"Of course!" Mia cried out joyously and jumped a little on the spot. "This really is a cause for celebration! Does mom and dad know she's back?" Mia asked as she took the seat next to Ana's and pulled Ana back to her seat.

"They found out last night at the benefit you skipped," Christian stated and gave his sister a suspicious look.

"Sorry about that," Mia giggled impishly and looked at her boyfriend. "We were, erm, busy."

Everyone laughed at her sudden mood change and how quiet she had become and she just shrugged it off. "So now you're back what's happening? Are you moved back in with Christian? Are you back at SIP? What did you do whilst you were away? Tell me everything."

"I live in a new apartment just near my work," She started to say.

"And mine," Christian added smugly, stopping Ana for a moment.

"And Christian's," Ana added confidently. "I've already exceeded what they expected so it's looking good for me there. After spending months in therapy or sitting around trying to make sense of everything I seemed to come back more enthralled to make a mark." She saw them all looking impressed and for once she felt like what she was saying was what was making her happiest, "There' more too."

"More?" Everyone seemingly said in unison.

Taking in a deep breath, Ana smirked, "I'm going to look at starting my own business from scratch. If anything this entire ordeal has taught me what I want in life and Christian and making a name for myself is that. I want to do that. I want to find the next best piece of literature and have my name stamped as the publisher."

"Well it appears my girl really has her mind and heart made up," Christian commented as he put his arm around Ana's back and pulled her in for a kiss.

As he pulled away, everyone became lost in normal conversation and Ana felt like life was spinning perfectly around her. Her world was better now she was back and all the time she had panicked, she hadn't taken into account that just coming back to Seattle would help her.

She knew there was a lot to tell them still and to get over and as she sat there she began feeling a pain shoot up her arm. Ana knew the familiarity of the sensation and knew she needed to get somewhere to take a new dose of pain relief without anyone knowing. For now this was her little secret and she was managing it. It wasn't like she was ready to divulge everything to everyone just yet. It hadn't even been a full week with everyone knowing she was back.

She needed to do this at her pace.

"I really need to use the ladies," Ana quickly excused herself and as she went she heard Kate excuse herself promptly after. Going in, she went to the toilet and tried to get a pill from her purse without Kate knowing and even took to talking through the wall of the cubicle to just hide the sound.

She went quiet as she was done with messing around with the pills and popped one into her mouth and then flushed the toilet as if to make it appear she had been.

"I'll meet you outside," She called over and ran her hands under the tap quickly. She then went to leave as Kate finished up.

Having deliberately hurried up, Kate grabbed Ana as she went to leave the restroom, "You're hiding something."

"I don't know what you mean," Ana commented and tried to cover it up. "Why would I need to hide something?"

"Well I don't know," Kate pointed out and crossed her arm over her chest. "You started rubbing your arm under the table as though you were trying to soothe it and don't think I didn't hear you try and cover up the sound of you popping a pill pot by talking to me."

Releasing a sigh, Ana knew she couldn't lie to her best friend anymore. It was bad enough Christian was getting the lie that she was a-okay, but Kate would wear her down now she was onto something. "I've been having problems with my arm since it was broken," Ana commented, she didn't need to express Stephen's name for Kate know exactly when she was talking about. "I brought it up at my final check up and they just prescribed pain relief, but lately it's gotten worse. I think it could be just the cold weather or the fact I am using it more, but I had an X-Ray done by a surgeon I was referred to and they noticed a misalignment of the bones and scheduled correction surgery for this Monday."

"So you knew?" Kate questioned sternly and almost accusatorily.

Ana nodded, "But after I came to Seattle. That isn't the reason I moved back. I came back for him. I really did."

"Does he know?" Kate asked, and knew how to read her best friend.

Ana shook her head. "I don't want him controlling everything. If he knows I need this surgery then he will try and get to stay with him and I know everything will just be fast forwarded," Ana sighed and looked at her friend. "I want this to go like a normal relationship, Kate. I want to know that he wants me and he wants to do all of the romance before we get to the stage of being engaged."

"He needs to know," Kate spoke back, trying to understand

"He will," Ana told her and smiled, "Just after. Right now we're in a good place and I want it to remain. I just don't know how he'll react to me being in hospital again. I just got him back; I don't want that to change. I'm scared of it changing right now."

Kate rolled her eyes knowing that would never happen, but it appeared that Ana still didn't grasp that concept, "I don't agree with this, but if you won't have him, will you at least let me be there with you?"

Ana just nodded, worried about her reaction of not telling Christian. "I don't want to be the victim of his money."

"You just want to be the victim of his love," Kate mentioned and laughed as Ana made it obvious. "Trust me; he already is thinking more with his heart than his money."

"Well then he will just have to show to me that he can continue that," Ana tried to optimise. "I'm nervous enough about Monday let alone adding my worry to him. If he knows I'm in hospital, he'll go into overdrive I know that. I just need you and my parents to keep me on top of this."

"Count it done, Steele," Kate commented, not letting her friend know her own plan to share the news.

Ana still didn't seem to grasp what was good for her and what wasn't.


	12. Fallout For Change

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but, my creative license to bend Fifty Shades into whatever I want! ;)**

**A/N: **_I didn't expect to get this done with how long I've been awake and dealing with hospitals and my mum's op... But it would appear that a __**SURPRISE**__ is in order! You got an update =) I think tiredness agreed to write faster than usual for me..._

_Excuse mistakes... Eighteen hours awake, lots of driving and hanging around on a hospital ward are not fun for keeping alert and awake... However, enjoy!_

_**A Heart Worth Fifty Shades**_** – **Chapter Twelve

* * *

"We need to talk," Kate said after being let into Christian's office by Andrea. She sauntered in and looked to Christian and spoke before he could get a chance to even greet her. "It's to do with Ana," She saw that got a reaction and he sat up straight as she sat down in one of the chairs opposite.

"What about her? Is she okay?" Christian asked with evident agitation. He sat up straight, ready to run out the door, hand on phone to get Taylor ready to flee.

Kate sat forward, her palms laying flat to the desk top and she tapped her fingers, "I need you to keep calm and do not blow a fuse," Kate begged him suddenly. "Please."

"What is it, Katherine?" Christian pushed for more answers. It was something to do with Ana and now Kate was begging him to be calm and collect with what she was about to say. "What's wrong with Ana?"

"She kept something from you and I know you're exploring a new relationship but she didn't do this out of deceit. She did this because she's scared of finding herself rushing things and you control everything all over again because lately she is just loving you and this no drama life," Kate tried to create a calm before telling him.

"What is she hiding from me?" Christian asked and Kate could only guess it was fear in his voice as his mind created scenarios that could possibly be happening to Ana. The first and foremost one was that Ana was already running from this life. That she didn't actually want to be here with him like she had first thought. He had images of her fleeing again. Her sad face looking out the back window of the car as she drove off the first time with her parents. That one memory still haunting him terribly even in the waking hours of life.

"She's having surgery right now on her arm," Kate let out that one piece of information and sat up straight. "She didn't want to tell you until after, but after I left her about half an hour ago I couldn't hold it any longer. I was going to tell you, but once I knew I could give you good news, but she needs you now. I could see she regretted not telling you. Right before she went down she told Carla that you would hate her for it and she deserved that reaction." Kate was trying to read Christian's expression but she couldn't deduce what it was exactly he was thinking. "She's still lost and this is all new for her, Christian. She's still learning that we're all back in her life and that she has you and she's trying to step back into this life while trying to gather together the fact that everything changed you. That you aren't the Christian she meant. You're a different, better version now."

Christian still didn't give a change in emotion. The only thing that morphed before her were the changes in his eyes – thoughtful, remorse, anguish, worry. It was all there in his still stare.

"Can I trust you to be there when she wakes up and show her that you're learning as much as she is and that you both need to grow and develop in this new life together?" Kate asked, her own worry about the damage she had just created manifesting. "Speak for God's sake, Grey!" She barked when he said absolutely nothing.

She bolted up from her seat and paced, panicky that she had not just fucked up but, royally fucked up. She had just bombarded him with something her best friend had vowed her to wait to tell him. However, she could read Ana as well as Christian could and she knew she was regretting never letting him be there with her. The fear might have been enormous, but her dread and regret outshone it.

"She's having surgery?" He suddenly asked, the shock of the moment seemingly lifting from his body. His eyes lifted to Kate's just as she nodded her non-verbal answer. "Right now?"

"Right now," She repeated with verification.

Christian stood, grabbing his phone, "I need to get there now."

"You need to know that she thought of you in this," She broached that subject, "She was terrified of how you would react to seeing her in a hospital bed all over again. She didn't want to cause a setback or ruin anything. She thinks that by allowing her to get this done on her own is better than having us around. She's still scared of some things."

"Well that's about to change," Christian alerted her, making a quick call to Taylor to get him ready. He looked to Kate and guessed the hospital, happy when she nodded and agreed to meet him down and outside within the next five minutes. "She is not going through anything alone anymore, not now I have her back. Not ever." He told Kate and he could see how proud she was looking, "I am going there and I am not leaving her until I can take her home."

"You're not angry?" Kate asked stopping him in his tracks.

And for once, Christian realised that he wasn't upset or angry.

He respected her, he had to. For them to work he needed to look after her and care for her how she wanted to be looked after. This was about them evolving as a couple and building a life together. It was only two weeks into being back together and he knew she was scared about this. He could read it on her.

This time he was going to go to the hospital, sit by her bedside and do nothing but make her smile. He didn't care what it took, he was going to prove to her that he wasn't angry and nor would he be. It was about them and he owed her that much in the sense that she wanted his love and he would give it to get. _Their_ love would shine.

"No, I'm not," He told her and ran from his office, leaving her behind only to follow on his trail a few seconds later.

Christian had changed for good.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- **_**A Heart Worth Fifty Shades**_** -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Christian had long since sent Carla and Ray off to get something to eat and some fresh air. They had sat in the waiting room longer than he or Kate had and he needed a moment alone with Ana now she was in her own room. He needed to watch her and evaluate and pray that she would just wake up for him. He knew Kate would be back soon. After all, all she was doing was ringing his brother to alert him about this. Who would then alert the entire family. He had nothing to worry about with the news travelling and he knew that with his mother being at work, she would be here as soon as she heard the news.

He heard Ana's breathing change, her head moving slightly as she groaned and tried to move only to feel a restriction. He heard her moan out in discomfort as her eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the light in the room. This was the second time she would be awake since the surgery was over, but unlike before he was here and not some recovery room nurse.

"Hey," Christian said and sprung from his seat, immediately taking to her side. Nothing mattered but the fact that she was awake, "How you feeling?"

Ana swallowed against her dry throat and shook her head to shift some of the fog, "What are you doing here?" She asked him confused, disregarding his question. "I-I-"

"You didn't tell me," Christian told her, his tone a little dense with minor anger that diminished instantly. "Kate called me to tell me what you were having done today with your arm. You'd think I wouldn't try and look after you?"

"And control the hospital," Ana joked tiredly as she tried to wake up more and more. She felt like she had been eating cotton wool. That or she hadn't had a drink in years. "It wasn't I didn't want you here, Christian," She started to explain, her voice nothing more than a croaky whisper, "I want us to work our way back up to what we had. Not just throw ourselves together."

Christian took a deep breath and relented, listening to her, "Then, Baby, I'll work my way back into your heart."

"You don't have to do that," Ana told him truthfully. "It's only been you that fits there." Suddenly it hit her and she felt her eyes begin to well up, "I didn't do this because I didn't trust you to know or because I didn't want you here, you know that right?" She tried to sit up but with her hand in traction to help with the pressure it was hard, "Oh God, I've screwed up again."

She just resulted in sobbing. A direct result of too many narcotics in her system and a sudden blind panic that she had lost everything had her reaction pouring out in bucketfuls. She guessed his anger would come out with due time and for now he was placating the moment and as much as she wanted to bring herself to beg him to get it over with, she still felt too out of it to anything but cry uncontrollably.

"Hey now, none of that," Christian soothed her, sitting himself on the edge of her bed.

"I did the wrong thing again," She heaved as she tried to calm down. "I'm sorry, I did the wrong thing. I'm so sorry." Her face screwed up again as more tears came and she wished she had just told him now. Every time she thought she was able to make the right decisions she felt like she was just pushing herself further back.

Further away from Christian.

"Baby," Christian cut in, trying to stop her tears, "I need you to take a few deep breaths for me and calm down. You do not need to be getting your blood pressure up no more than two hours after surgery." He saw her look to him, her chest still heaving with her sobs. "Can you stop crying for me?" He saw her give a little shrug, "What if I said I do not hate you or think you've done something wrong for not telling me?" He asked her, "Because I don't."

"You don't?" She questioned him back meekly, her breaths a hiccup as she continued to calm.

"No, Baby, I don't," Christina told her confidently and issued her with a small grin, "I have to admit that I knew I could have felt angry and sad and a part of me could have resented you, but all I felt was the overwhelming need to get here. I had to be here for you when you woke up and I vow I will never be leaving your side."

"Ever?" Ana asked dryly, an eyebrow cocking up with a slight bout of sarcasm.

"If I have it my way it will be ever," Christian replied and watched her smile tiredly at him. "I will stay at yours and help you. I know you have your parents and you want to take this slow and develop a relationship but at least give me this as a form of peace of mind. I need to know I can look after you."

"I think you already know that," Ana told him and shifted a little, biting her lip in pain.

"Are you in pain?" He jumped on her quickly with that question. "Do I need to grab a nurse or a doctor? I will get them here now."

"Calm it," Ana told him instantly. "It hurts when I move but that's all. I'm okay now. See," She told him and smiled to try and settle him. Deciding her best bet right now was to move this on and away from his worry over her pain threshold, she smirked a little grabbing his attention for a lighter reason. "Am I getting hearts and romance?" Ana asked meekly as Christian just sat beside her, hand in hers, eyes watching her intently.

"More than you can even count," Christian replied and smirked. "I love you, Ana Steele and I can forgive everything now you're back in my life. Just know that you can tell me anything, and I mean anything, you need to and I will never make you feel anything but loved. I hope you see that now."

"I do," Ana replied tiredly, giving a little yawn as she tired again.

"And you won't do it again," He told her, his tone low and full with knowing as he read her like an open book.

"I really won't," Ana vowed, knowing she could now tell him anything of any degree of seriousness and he would be there up front and ready to deal with it. She might have chosen wrong a few days before but her man had proven that he had changed enough to look after her regardless of her stupid decisions – Ones she wouldn't be making anytime soon.

"Just remember one thing, Ana," He said as he leaned in, his hand pushing some unruly hair back out of her face. "I'm in for the long haul," He promised her and sealed the deal on their relationship.

"The long haul?" She questioned, not really sure if this was reality or the drugs streaming her system.

Christian grinned at her, his hand grazing along her jaw line, "The long haul, Miss. Steele."

She knew it was reality when he leaned in and kissed her gently.


	13. Transformation for Love

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but, my creative license to bend Fifty Shades into whatever I want! ;)**

**A/N: **_Right, you nearly didn't get this. This week has caught up on me and I am pretty booked up to have a life this entire weekend... So I can't guarantee a Monday update or an update for _Fifty Shades Abandoned_. I will try, but no promises._

_I am completely shattered, so please enjoy and major mistakes are due to my sleepiness. Thank you as always and enjoy._

_**A Heart Worth Fifty Shades**_** – **Chapter Thirteen

* * *

"I can feed myself," Ana pushed the spoon away as Christian made an attempt to feed her yet more porridge when really she just wanted to curl up and watch TV and speed up this recovery.

"I know you can, but you know I love feeding you," Christian shrugged and grinned, "Sue me."

"No, you love making sure I'm eating," Ana countered and saw him shrug again. "See I know you more than you think."

Christian put the bowl down and captured her attention, "It is one of your uncanny abilities. No matter how much we're together or apart you always know." He watched her smile, the grin meeting her eyes entirely as he made that statement, "Mom called it lover intuition."

"Mmm," Ana mewled over that comment for a moment, "I like that definition." She then grinned impishly at him, "It's only you I can read this well."

"Good, that means we're definitely evenly matched," He told her and watched her nod as they sat opposite one another, him on the edge of the coffee table her on the couch, wrapped up. "Let's keep it this way."

Ana couldn't agree more. After the hospital debacle she wouldn't change anything she had decided. It was there she had realised the depths of Christian's transformation. He was politer, more willing to relinquish he need for control. He trusted others more and he was less aggressive when it came to his patience wearing thin. He didn't even use his money to get her special treatment – just like she had requested. He was either listening well or really determined to make sure Ana was catered for how she wanted to be.

At first she realised what she had done to him and hoped that she hadn't caused his destruction, but there was a moment when no one paid Ana a blind be of notice and her arm was causing her immense pain and he made sure she was seen to promptly. He didn't raise his voice like he might have before, but he used his monetary status and power to get things moving just this once and she actually appreciated it just so she could escape the pain in her arm. It was then she knew he wasn't entirely changed. He was just able to control himself now rather than the environment, and everyone in it, around him.

That meant more to her than any other outcome. Her man, her Christian Grey, her Fifty had gone through a formation to be a better him and she was his soul reason. She knew that.

She couldn't resist the urge to just sigh happily.

"Where's your head at?" Christian asked after watching her just stare.

Ana smiled briefly and looked to him, "I'm just imaging if it's all going to be perfect."

"What?" Christian questioned her.

"Us," She breathed out, her tone stolen with the idea of a perfect happy ending. "I want to know if I'm always going to feel this way." She watched his expression as he tried to read her and she slowly allowed her lips to curve into an illuminating grin. "I want to know if I'll always feel this in love."

"If I have anything to say about it then I will make sure you feel this way every day of your life, Miss. Steele," Christian told her, his tone low and steady, his eyes drilling the words into her soul, syllable by syllable. "I've lost you twice in this life and I fear that if it happens a third I might never get you back. If there's one thing I know most now, it's that I cannot live without you anymore. My life starts and ends with you, Ana and I never want that to change." He looked down for a moment as his eyes and then forced himself to look back at her, "Life really isn't worth an ounce of anything without you in it."

Ana was choked by that admittance and as she leaned in, her uninjured hand coming up to his face in eagerness to draw him closer for a kiss, she uttered the only words she could, "I couldn't have put it better myself."

The kiss that followed that comment started slow as though the pair were new to this

Parting gradually, Ana pressed her forehead to Christian and she bit her lip and looked at him, "I love you so much, Christian. I'm sorry it took this long for me to realise that it was just you I needed all along."

"Like I said, I would have waited an eternity," He said and lifted his hand to pull at the chain around her neck. Sitting up, Ana watched his fingers wrap around the over expensive engagement ring and she a part of her really wanted to go back before that helicopter left ground so she could be wearing it – or if Christian had his way, married by now – but another part of her loved this life now.

Ana gave him the briefest smile and reached up for the ring as though to draw strength from it, "I know leaving was a callous move, but I think it did us both the world of good." She looked to him and saw his silent agreement, "It's given us a chance to reintroduce ourselves to a relationship that was pretty fast paced. We both agreed to take it slow and I want to learn more about you and see the world. I want to grow into this relationship rather than fast forward it and I want to wake up and know that we are a perfect match."

"We know that already," he then gave her a grin, "Even fate knew."

"Still I have some demons that aren't easily ridden and they worry me," Ana allowed her main fret out and bit her lip in anxiety.

Christian pursed his lips a little, "You're my own fifty shades, Ana and I love every shade of your heart now. It's even more precious to me as is the gift of having you back in my life. I am no more than a shadow of myself when you aren't here and I will give all it takes for this to be the perfect relationship that you deceive."

Immediately Ana's malice, yo-yoing anxieties fled from her body and she was left sated and ready to fall into Christian's arms and just lay there. However, Christian wasn't through with talking right now and she found that nor was she. This man carried on captivating her.

"What are your plans for Christmas?" Christian asked her and suddenly nervously shifted in his seat.

"Erm," Ana screwed her face up and shrugged. "I have no idea. Ray wants me there, mom too and I just want to stay here."

"Stay with me," Christian made that a statement, not a request.

"When I say I want to stay here I mean I want to stay here and do the entire celebrations," Ana started to tell him honestly. "I owe them so much for being my support through the last few months that I want to give back to them."

"How about we do it together?" He asked her and saw the mere beginnings of an agreeable smile. "We both have a lot to thank to our families and I don't know about you but I want this Christmas with you Ana." He watched her give a small nod, "We can do this together."

"You're going to be willing to cook?" She asked him perplexedly.

Christian chuckled, "You can help, but you are not doing any heavy lifting. That is my duty."

"I'll be like four weeks into my recovery by then!" Ana exclaimed, "You cannot stop me." Ana proceeded to pout at him and he just smirked.

"You can cook, I am not banishing you, but I am going to limit you, Ana," He told her and the pout relented a little. "I know what repair you had done to your arm and I will see that this is the only time it needs to be done. Can you grant me that?"

"I suppose, Mr. Grey," She told him in a small voice, trying to play cool. She then looked him dead in the eyes and smiled, "Are we doing our first Christmas together?" She asked him, needing the verification.

"I do believe we are," Christian replied and leaned into kiss her, not even stopping as the doorbell rang out ferociously. He knew his mother or Ana's could answer, he was busy.

"Where the hell is she?" Elena almost bellowed as Grace opened the door to her. "I go away and come back to a text to say she's been in hospital. I should have been told sooner!"

Now Ana and Christian parted, shocked at the tone to Elena. It was like Mrs. Robinson was back. Fear unleashed itself in Ana that Elena hadn't really changed and she had lost a woman that she valued, but she was here for her and so Ana quickly silenced her woes and purged her soul of any negativity.

"She didn't want anybody to know," Grace commented as she drew Elena through the house and towards the living room where Christian had Ana curled up and still in her pyjamas. "You're here now and she's fine. She was anymore."

"What was she in for?" Elena asked, her tone becoming unbearably distraught.

"Why don't you go and ask for yourself," Grace pushed a little more and Elena came into complete view, her eyes settling on Ana immediately.

Elena let her shoulders slump as she looked at the pair, "I know I am ruining a moment, but do you know how worried I was to read a message from Christian keeping me updated and that being in there?" She asked and Ana gave her a grin, no explanation. "I swear you will drive me crazy."

"It's a good thing I'm worth it," Ana joked lightly, not meaning it literally.

"For you, Ana, I really don't think I would mind," Elena said as she relaxed entirely seeing that Ana was perfectly fine as was Christian. Everything was more settled than ever before.

It seemed that this ordeal had changed everyone – for the better.

Ana was yet to meet the dark side of everything that had occurred at the fault of her hands.

She just prayed there wasn't any back lash waiting to strike.


	14. First For The Season

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but, my creative license to bend Fifty Shades into whatever I want! ;)**

**A/N: **_I am going to apologise for the shortness – I am dealing with potential burn out and the issue of some reviewers killing my love of writing. I hope you can deal with me and still enjoy this chapter =) _

_Thank you as always._

_Mind my mistakes!_

_**A Heart Worth Fifty Shades**_** – **Chapter Fourteen

* * *

"Welcome to the twelve days of Christmas, Miss Steele," Christian commented as he woke Ana up softly.

Ana groaned and rubbed her face into her warm pillow, her hands curling around it, one just showing off the coloured cast, "It's too early."

Letting out a laugh, Christian pushed her hair from her back and watched her smile at the feel of his touch on her, "It's coming up eleven _actually_."

She had to smirk at his tone there, "Too early for Christmas," She rectified and remained unmoved, her eyes still closed.

"You've got less than two weeks, Baby, and we haven't done any decorations. It's really not too early. I was giving you until today, so now we are going to make our first Christmas together a spectacular event," He told her and he had to sink down so he was more or less at her level on the bed. "C'mon," He prodded hoping she would listen.

"You sound like a petulant child," She told him and smiled half into the pillow, half to him. "I've kinder made you neglect Christmas, huh?"

"You have," He told her with a pout as she finally looked to him. "But c'mon, Baby, it's twelve days until Christmas and I promised you an amazing Christmas. That involves decorations and we need to get that underway. We're behind."

"Is this why you made me book today off work?" She asked suddenly feeling everything cling back together.

"Guilty," He grinned at her and he heard her laugh. It just never seemed to get old. Her melodic laugh was always like music to his ears. It was quite possible the most beautiful orchestrated sound ever to grace his hearing and he wanted to hear it every day of his life.

"So what's the plan?" She asked as she gave him the satisfaction of waking up.

I have a surprise at mine," He said and kissed the bare skin on her back, but he heard her groan again and close her ears. She still hated surprises it seemed. "Get up!"

Ana just opened one eye as Christian got up and she had to grin.

God she loved having a man that slept butt naked!

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- **_**A Heart Worth Fifty Shades**_** -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"Few more steps, Baby, and you'll be there," Christian told her, shielding her vision with his palms, her hands on his as she shuffled her feet forward. He was going to use a blindfold but he had to admit the thought of using any form of sensory deprivation on Ana terrified him and he didn't want to risk making her revert back to a dark time.

Using his hands seemed to work well and Ana giggled at the playfulness of the current situation.

"Christian," Ana whined as he remained persistent about her not seeing and she could tell that the surprise was looming ever closer just from Christian's energy. "I wanna see," She continued in the same drone of a tone.

Laughing, he stopped her and spoke with a teasingly playful tone, "Okay, _little girl_." He leaned in so his face was by hers, his lips to her ear. "To our firsts," He whispered and parted his hands, letting her see what was in front of them. "Our first Christmas tree," He commented and stepped away from her, allowing her to devour the tree.

She looked up at the grand tree, her head carrying on so far back that it might as well fall off. She had never seen a tree this big and it wasn't until now that she had realised that Christian's ceiling seemed to go on for miles. The tree, in all its green glory, did not even scratch the white of the ceiling.

"Fancy decorating it with me?" He asked her and suddenly he sounded like a child set free.

Ana couldn't resist it anymore, the mood was taking her over and the way Christian was right now was wearing off on her. "Yes!" She exclaimed and rubbed her hands together, "Where do we start, Mr Grey?"

He grinned and turned to show her the couches covered in decorations ready to be placed around the apartment, "Here I think," He told her and allowed her to get busy. He didn't hesitate to help her and he was actually pleased when she coerced Gail, Taylor and Sawyer to help them. It was Ana that brought in a sense of family to this place and she showed him the righteous path to perfect.

He stalled whilst placing a bauble and watched her as she mastered the art of decorating with one hand trapped in a cast. The memories might still be inflicted on them, but Ana was the epitome of strength and courage and here she was able to tell the tale. Carrying on, he watched her and helped and found that he and Ana worked as a pair and were even more intrinsically bound than ever before. He's favourite moment of the entire decorating experience was holding onto her as she placed the star on top of the tree and as he brought her down he deliberately dropped her so he could catch her and issue her with a kiss.

Placing her down on her own feet, he couldn't take his eyes off of her as she looked up at the tree.

"Oh!" Ana cried out excitedly as they were done, "We need to get the lights on now!"

"On it," Christian said and went for the plug. Moments later there was still not brightness of tiny lights. "Damnit, the leads not long enough," Christian moaned as he realised they had spent hours decorating and it still wasn't entirely finished.

"Go and get a drink, we'll find an extension lead to power it up," Sawyer commented promptly, remembering exactly where the chord was. He rushed off as Christian drew Ana to the kitchen and made quick work.

Christian knew he had to work hard. His surprise still hadn't landed even though Ana thought so. However, he now had a plan. With them needing to wait on the chord, he could quickly slink off with the excuse that he was checking up on things and then he could place his surprise.

When he could hear Jason and Sawyer, he slipped away with a kiss to Ana and left her talking to Gail. He headed the men up and ran to the bedroom. Grabbing what he needed he headed back, gave Taylor a smirk when he saw that the man knew what he was up to and placed what he had grabbed under the tree.

"Ana," He called out and he felt excited suddenly. He never expected to be the kind of man that would be like this but he guessed it was the _Anastasia Effect_. He loved how she challenged his rawest dynamics and how he wanted to change to appease her. He wanted to be the root cause of that smile he loved so much.

As she walked out, Ana's head looked at the tree and even though her and Christian had decorated it, the fairy lights seemed to transform it furthermore and issue that Winter Wonderland effect. As she skimmed down the tree she had to look at her man and give him a smile before going down the rest of the tree.

"Here," He said and almost leapt at the tiny package that sat under the tree. He wanted to wait for her to see it but then he wanted to give it to her and gauge her reaction.

"What is this?" She asked as she reached up for the small rectangle gold box. She looked at it and looked back. "I didn't get you anything."

"I don't expect anything. To be quite honest, my present is here with me already," He quipped and she smirked. "It's your first present," He pushed the box towards her.

"First?" She asked, an eyebrow going up immediately with questions galore rife in her gaze.

"You've got another eleven to come, Anastasia," He teased, his expression becoming alive with the intent of the oncoming days. "Open it," He pressed further.

Giving in, Ana pulled at the golden box and let it fall loose so she could take the lid off. Ana peered into the small rectangular box and flashed her gaze to Christian in confusion. He got her keys? Why was he giving her a set of keys? Out of all the things and this is what he got her. "What is this for?" Ana asked with utter perplexity to her tone, "Why?"

Suddenly Christian was overcome with nerves, almost a rumble of embarrassment as he realised she didn't understand and it scared him – If she didn't understand, would she accept? He reached forward, his eyes dropping into the contents of the box and pulled the keys out with its 'A' key ring and dangled it before it. "You're new key back for this place."

"I don't need a key," She banished the idea without thought and watched him look hurt. "I mean, not yet anyway. I will only be coming here with you. I mean until I'm completely used to this place again like I used to it," Ana tried to make him see what muddle her mind was in when it came to Escala still.

It might be different, but she could still see Stephen's bodied body slumped on the floor from time to time and that was a haunting she would eradicate as she grew and developed back into this life.

"I'm not using this as a way to force you into staring here and I don't want you to give up your independence like I tried once before. I am not that man anymore, but I want you to see that I am serious about this exploration into a relationship. I want to use your place and mine alike and I want you to be able to just come here after work if need be or in the middle of the night. Any reason whatsoever and I want you to know that this is a sanctuary for you, Ana," He told her honestly.

Ana bit her lip as she listened and she could feel her heart faltering as she just fell continually in love with him – _God would it ever end?_

"I knew you wouldn't take it as soon as you were back, but I was hoping you would now. I just want you to know that my home is yours. Always. Wherever you are is my home, Ana, whether it be here or at yours or on the other side of the world," Christian told her with ever growing sincerity and smiled at her as he spoke one of the most truthful things in his heart. "It's that simple now."

There was a time when Christian questioned his ability to change, to be someone she wanted, to be someone that could offer her more. Having given into his biggest demons for Ana, Christina had become someone he always wanted to be. He was a man he now admired – Strong, trusting, loved.

He looked to Ana and she smiled and clasped the keys in her hands and they both had knew they had the same thought on their mind.

She was home for good.


	15. Memories To Wait For

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but, my creative license to bend Fifty Shades into whatever I want! ;)**

**A/N: **_Hey guys! Thursday is here! Sorry it's not very long but I am still running on empty! Enjoy and thank you!_

_Please IGNORE MISTAKES... I wrote and updated and now going to crash! I don't have the energy to read this properly. Sorry._

_**A Heart Worth Fifty Shades**_** – **Chapter Fifteen

* * *

Ana tried to pry the metal clothes hanger apart but ended up throwing it because it wouldn't do what she needed it to do. She had an itch under her cast and it was driving her completely insane. Even reading a book couldn't take her mind off of the irritation party going on under the plaster.

"Causing quite the noise in here," Christian's voice drifted into the room suddenly and she jumped and looked at him as he stood next to the piano.

"I've got an itch," She grumbled and huffed her agitation out.

"I'll help," Christian quickly jumped in with a helpful aid, a look of seduction on his face.

"Not that kind of itch, Mr. Grey," She scolded him jokingly and smirked, "But nice try."

He chuckled as he approach, "You trying to wedge a hanger down there to get it or are you hanging clothes up with it?"

Sticking her tongue out, Ana looked up at him unhappily, "It has been irritating me for an hour. I tried reading but now it's just getting too much to bear and I swear I'm going to kill something soon. So my idea was to stick something down there and scratch it."

Christian just resulted in laughing.

"It's not funny!" She exclaimed back and pouted. "I might end up cutting this damn cast off myself if it comes to it."

"Baby, that's a bit extreme," Christian commented and went and picked up the metal hanger. Untwisting it, he pulled it out as straight as he could manage it and still with no words conversed, took her hand and gently, and carefully pushed the wire in. "Tell me when."

Ana felt him catch the itch immediately and let out what could have been a hint of a orgasmic sigh of pleasure as he cured her straight away. "When," She spoke and smiled up at him. "Good trick right there, Mr. Grey."

He gave her a wink, "You can keep that," He teased her, handing the straighten metal wire out and she took it all too willingly. "Call it an early mega Christmas present."

"Wow, I hope it didn't break the bank now," She joked with him as set the metal piece down and looked up at his chuckling face and just took a moment to watch and respect the sight before her. For months she had dreamt of it, wondering when it would be hers again and now it was hers it was still all too surreal.

Like she was waiting to fall back to earth with a large, loud, echoing thud.

Except it never happened.

"If you're going to stare into space I'm going to kiss you goodbye and leave you to," He teased her, kissing her quickly, "You seem quite happy with no itches that need my attention." He watched her smile with contented ease, "I'm going to check on when dinner will be and then I'll be back for you."

"Okay," She whispered to him and accepted yet another kiss, never growing tired of them. This one felt like one for the road, one that would fill up the small distance that would begin when he left her with the promise of swift return. One that would keep her going.

It seemed Christian Grey was more than a pretty face.

He was able to get that _itch_ perfectly.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- **_**A Heart Worth Fifty Shades**_** -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

He had waited all day for this moment. The moment to give her, her second present of their twelve days of Christmas together and now was the perfect time. It was now, as she sat in her bed waiting on him, one of her favourite books out in her lap and she looked so relaxed and at peace here.

Forgetting about getting changed for the moment, Christian went to the bed apart and sat down heavily watching her look up to him. He grinned, "Ready for day two of presents?"

"No," Ana pouted, "It makes me feel awful."

"How so?" He asked her and waited for her to respond.

Ana sighed, "Because I've not brought you anything but the ability to get my certain itches." She laughed a little at her own comment and tilted her head to the side, "I know what you're going to say though."

"And what might that be, Miss. Steele?" Christian implored with a self assured smirk.

"That I don't need to buy you anything because you have everything you need here," Ana replied and saw him nod impressed, "I'm right aren't I?"

"You are as always and now that's cleaned up you can take this and know I'm happy," He told seriously and shook the present. "It won't open itself and I'm not opening it for you."

Allowing her lip to curl into a pout, she accepted the present and looked at it before opening it. She knew not arguing with her Mr Money Bags and just accept that he had plotted and planned every fine detail to these presents. This one, the second present, was wrapped in purple paper with a gold ribbon and she unwrap it all to reveal a jewellery box. Opening it she peered in and saw a bracelet.

"I want to build this up," He said picking the dainty gold bracelet up so she could see the four charms already attached. "Our initials are together to signify us, Ana and this," He pulled up the solid heart and smiled as his eyes met hers. "The heart is mine, you gave that to me when you wanted more from me and proved you loved me," He told her and then placed his fingers on the final charm which caused her to gasp a little. "I know the helicopter crash is a horrible memory, but I wanted the helicopter charm to remind you that it changed me and fortified the love in my heart. From all of that hell came you, changed and stronger and yet still my Ana."

"It's beautiful," Ana said and suddenly launched at him so she could kiss him for the newest gift. She didn't care what was to come, so far these gifts were full of love and sentiment. "Thank you," She whispered.

"You're welcome," He cooed back at her, kissing her again to harden the claim. "Now I'm going to get changed and we're going to bring in the third day quickly."

Letting him go, Ana watched him take the charm bracelet and place on her dresser and then took to striping of his clothes, again deciding against any form of night wear. Ana felt unnerved again and almost pressured and she had to speak up. "Christian?" Ana asked as Christian began to climb into the bed and she watched him look to her, "Can you do me a favour?"

"What's that, Baby?" He asked her back.

Biting her lip a little, she took in a breath before speaking, "Can you wear some boxers or something to bed?" Immediately she saw alarm etch across his features at that, "I can't stand you sleeping naked because it makes me want you." She knew she had to create damage control now, "I've tried and tried to get on with it, but I can't anymore and I want to go there with you again, Christian, but I'm scared," She admitted and looked up at him from under lashes. "It's been so long since Stephen and I don't know how I'm going to react."

"Anastasia," Christian began to say back and stopped himself. He got up and grabbed his boxers and then grabbed a pair of pyjama pants to put on. He then sat back on the bed next to her. "I am not risking losing you by rushing you into anything. That's not how this is going to happen, Baby. We are rebuilding this relationship back up and I feel like we've been given a reset button."

"A reset button?" Ana gasped, not liking that.

"Yes," He leaned towards her, "A reset button to this right. Just this time I know how in love I am, I'm not thinking about it. You're mine already."

Ana exhaled that breath quickly and let her shoulders slump. This was all she mentally asked of him and this was all she got. She let her eyes drop to his bare chest, the scars showing up in the dim lighting of the room. "I've missed this," She whispered almost tearfully at him and she reached up to place a hand hesitantly to his chest, resting it upon the spot above his heart. Biting her lip fearfully she went to let it go but he held her hand in place, "I can't go there yet. I'm so sorry, Christian. I'm want to, but I can't."

God, she still felt broken.

"I understand," He told her truthfully, holding her hand to the same spot, their body heat becoming one. "I'll wait," Christian replied softly. "I promised you that once, I will promise you that for the rest of your life." He placed his hand to the side of her face and forced her to look up at him, "I love you enough to do that for you."

"I know," Ana whispered back and felt his lips press to hers.

"Good, then we're perfect," He murmured back and pulled her down to the mattress.


	16. On The Third Day

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but, my creative license to bend Fifty Shades into whatever I want! ;)**

**A/N: **_I know my chapters are stupidly short but I am trying with every bit of me to keep up to date with this story and life is just draining the life out of me right now which doesn't help!_

_I hope you still enjoy and know how grateful I am for the reviews!_

_**A Heart Worth Fifty Shades**_** – **Chapter Sixteen

* * *

"He's buying all of these gifts for me and I'm still stuck on what to get him," Ana groaned as she went through yet another store. "I mean he is the man with everything."

"What doesn't he have?" Kate asked and Ana looked at her as if she was either deaf, dumb or blind. "Really think about it, Ana, and you'll find that answer."

Ana groaned again – the one thing she had spent most of her day doing – and tried to fight the urge to rip her hair out from the roots. "I have tried and all I can think is me."

"Well there you go," Kate quipped at that comment and made it sound like it was just that simple.

"How do I give him me when he has me daily?" Ana asked her best friend as though she were the oracle to it all.

"You're creative not stupid," Kate commented with a smirk and then left Ana to her own devices for a moment.

Ana tried to gain Kate's attention but found her looking at yet more things she could only assume were for Elliot and she gave up and dwelled upon her thoughts for a moment. How the hell did she give herself to him? She wanted him to unwrap something and see the thought she had put into finding him something. She wanted to give back to him like he had given to her so much of.

It was all she had ever dreamt of.

Ana remembered when she used to sit in her room at either her mother's how or father's and how she used to dream of having this life back and yet she never even dreamed of it being like this. She had severely unsold how coming back to Christian would be.

Being here, in Seattle with Christian, Ana felt complete and healed and she knew there were going to be a few hiccups along the way, but with Christian by her side she couldn't care about them.

_Think, Ana! Think!_ Her mind screamed and her inner Goddess tried and tried to think it over and then as she stood there it came to her and it was easy as anything. Why she hadn't thought of it before she didn't know, but now she had she found herself to have surprisingly big spring in her step.

Going up to Kate, she saw she caught her attention, "Thought of anything?"

Ana grinned with intention, "I know exactly what I am getting Christian for Christmas."

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- **_**A Heart Worth Fifty Shades**_** -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Walking in, Ana blew out a large breath. Kate really knew how to tire her out.

Undoing the buttons on her coat she started to walk towards Christian's study as it was her first thought of where he would be hidden away. She didn't bother to lose her coat or her converse just yet and just went in search of him.

Finding the door open she leaned against the doorframe and waited until he looked up. He gave her a big grin and she held her hand up. "You're card, Mr. Grey," Ana told him and handed over his bank card.

"You didn't use it did you?" He asked her and tried to detain his disappointment that she hadn't used his money when he left it to her absolute free will. However, that was still an Ana trait that appear to die hard and he appeared to have accepted it more now than ever.

"You know how I feel about it," Ana tried to argue back.

"I do," He relented and refused to keep it going. One day he would have her using his money at her own bidding and she would enjoy being able to have everything her heart desired. "What are you plans now you're back, Baby? I have a few things to sort and then I was hoping we could have a quiet evening."

"I'm tempted to get a glass and wine and sit in front of the TV," She told him honestly and pulled her coat off, easing it over her bulky cast as she did. "So I'm game for that when you're done, Mr. Grey."

Smirking he got up from his seat, "Well if that's the case, I would like to borrow you for one second and then I'll personally get you that glass of wine."

"Oh yes? And what would this be for exactly?" Ana inquired and was more than a little interested to be told right at that moment.

Christian said nothing, just took her hand and took her to the grand library. He thought he was the perfect place to leave her newest present and he had literally been constantly watching the clock in just absolute yearning for her to come home since getting this day's present in place.

Little did he know was that all it took was him to give up clock watching and settle into some proper paperwork and she would turn up home again.

Christian had spent his time wisely and he had taken the time wrap the present personally and not allow anyone else to do it. He found she brought out the simple ways of living in him and he actually found a part of him liking it. The ability to live without aid came from the idea of Ana. She had taught him to cook and clean after himself and she had taught him the basic needs to living with a beating heart.

Taking her into grand library, he took her to the piano and lifted an abnormal large gift and as he passed it over, he saw Ana's sceptical look at him at what he had gotten her now. "You're third present, Ms. Steele," Christian said as he placed the present wholly into her hands. He saw her hesitate, "Open it," He urged immediately.

"I haven't gotten you anything though," She whined.

Christian placed a hand to her cheek, "I've got you so I have everything I need." He saw her give him a small bashful smile, "Now open it, Baby."

Knowing to listen to her Fifty, she tore into the wrapping paper and revealed the present and she was breath taken by what was in her hands. It was a photographic portrait of her and Christian and she was rendered speechless. Ana looked at the portrait before her – It was personal and intimate and it summed up every single idea she had when it came to thinking of Christian and her. There she was smiling coyly, her head bent down, hand to her hair as she pushed a few strands back, her body turned to Christian. He had his face turned to hers, that half grin on his face as they shared a private moment in public. It was a photographers art to capture moments like this threw vast crowds and Christian had found every single photo ever detained of him and the love of his life. It was one of the things he had done when she had left, he needed them to remember the life they had before it all got torn down.

It was intimate and happy and there were so many memories tied to it. She remembered this night, a fundraiser she had attended with Christian and how he spent more time with her than anyone else.

Christian nodded her collected silence; he took notice of her staring at this moment, that small smile on her lips as she gazed across the printed ink of the photo. "It's my favourite photo I have of us," Christian told her truthfully. "It shows me everything I ever wanted in this life. That I can love and I can smile and I can live. It shows me that all I was ever looking for was the right part of me. You gave me all that, Ana. You still do," He continued and watched as her head lifted and watery blue eyes gazed at him. "I wanted to share it with you."

"I didn't realise," Ana whispered, ignoring the tears that fell as she felt every word fall.

"You never do," He smirked at her, wiping the stray tears that began to fall. "Ana, everything you've done; all of the stubborn ass behaviour, you wanting more from me, grieving for me, falling into that world, leaving, all of that showed me that everything you have ever done is because you simply love me. I refuse to let any other man have that because otherwise I might as well die now."

"No other man will be having me," Ana retorted to that, trying to keep her emotions on lockdown. "It took too long for me to come back and now I'm here I am here to stay."

Christian grinned at her, "God I cannot wait for our life together."

Giggling gently, she felt ambushed by the idea of forever with this man and she felt a sense of shyness wash over her. "How about we just get through our first Christmas together and then we plot forever?"

"I think I've found my New Year's resolution for 2012 already," Christian spoke with confidence and saw her face watch his beaming expression. "I think it'll stay the same every year of life now I have you back."

"Well I think you just proved my Christmas to be perfect," Ana teased and gave him a kiss before walking away. She heard him question that comment but he got no response, just an intentional smirk over her shoulder and he knew she was plotting something.

She didn't like surprise, but she was sure able to dish them out it seemed.

What didn't know was that she was even more excited for Christmas now.

And to top it all, she had ten days to get a perfect _bought_ present to go with her other ideas.

For once, Christian Grey would have to wait for his surprise.


	17. Christian's Wonderland

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but, my creative license to bend Fifty Shades into whatever I want! ;)**

**A/N: **_I am so sorry for how I just left this... My muse just died and I have been trying for weeks to get something written, but it appears all I needed was a little top. I am not dead certain how often updates will occur, but I hope something that is more regular that an update every few months! I seem to be a little rusty with writing this and after mutliple deletion, this is how my muse kicked back! _

_Please forgive me and enjoy..._

_**A Heart Worth Fifty Shades**_** – **Chapter Seventeen

* * *

"You bought me a star already and now you've done this," Ana spoke out in absolute awe, her eyes travelling across the heaven placed around her.

Christian wrapped his arms around Ana's waist and kissed into her neck, just above her thick scarf, "What better way to show you your star than to stand in a winter wonderland," Christian commented back.

Here they were on the roof of Escala in a Christmas paradise that Christian had orchestrated himself. With the snow that had already fallen, Christian had now managed to bring a massive tree and decorate it – which she was sure he had a lot of help for! – and even set up multiple twinkling fairy lights that brought this rooftop glory to life.

It was a perfect winter paradise and she loved every single detail that made it complete.

Feeling her eyes water, she turned to him, "You did this for me?" She asked as if the answer wasn't obvious enough. Every day for the past ten days had been just for her. Every aspect he had showered her with a personal twelve days of Christmas the Christian Grey way.

"All I ever do is for you, Ana," He told her, placing a hand to her chin. "You know that."

"I do," She whispered to him and stepped towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I really do and I love you for it." She told him and reached up, "Plus you bought me a star, how could I not?" She teased him and felt elated as Christian laughed. It was, like his, her favourite sound and she never happier when she managed to make him chuckle.

"I might have brought you a star, but you don't know where the star is exactly so this is two birds with one stone," He whispered at her and turned her so he could wrap his arms around her, keeping her back close to his chest and he kissed into her neck before speaking again. "Your star sits directly above Escala," Christian said as he put his head back to gaze up at the clear sky and hoped she would see the star that, years ago, had caught his eye. "It's the brightest one there is, Ana, because you are the brightest thing in my life, Baby." He saw her bring her head back down and turn to look at him, "And I know I've said it before, Ana, but I love you and I am so thankful for you walking into my life," He smiled at her, "Both times."

Ana released a chuckle at that comment and couldn't help but smile at him too.

"I never cared for anything but control before you fell my office door and now I know I am a man with a lot to live for and a man with a lot more to give and that's all down to you." He placed a hand to her chin and forced her to look back up at the star, "And now I know that wherever that star is, my home is and when I'm with you I'll always be home."

"You seem to forget that wherever you are is my home too," Ana told him and brought the moment to a close with a slow starting kiss. Revelling in the wonder of this moment, of this wonderland, Ana didn't want this moment to end because right here, she was in the midst of a lover's heaven and this was where she had dreamt of being her entire life.

Christian Grey was the reason that her heart beat so perfectly.

The money and gifts were just a matter of acceptance to Ana. She didn't care for them, like she didn't care if Christian had millions in the bank or pennies. She loved him and everything else was just there.

In the days leading up to this she had already received the simple gift of a new pair of Converse. Purely because Christian felt hers were old enough as it were and he wanted to give her something that he knew she loved more than any other material things. He had met her in Converse and he associated them with her profusely. Not only had he given her that, he had given her a trip to Paris, and to top it off he had brought an apartment floor for them and was renovating it into a home for them to go and stay in whenever they wanted a getaway. How could she saw no to room that looked right at the Eiffel Tower from one window and the River Seine from another? She couldn't, because she thought of the romance that would be established in that one city. The following day he had given her a Rolex to match his followed by a Tiffany and Co. necklace and then forced her to take a shopping spree with Mia and Kate which hadn't gone down too well.

Ana had felt a lot of money had been wasted for these presents with now she understood why he had thrown those gifts at her. He had lavished her with dollars and now was doing so with sentiment.

Especially when the cherry on the cake had been a personalised Audi and she had near enough thrown a fit at him.

"_You can't just throwing your money at me, Christian, and expect me to be happy with it!" Ana yelled at him, but couldn't take her eyes off of the car. "Not when I can't do the same back at you!"_

"_One day," He told her as he stood behind her, his arm wrapping around her waist. "One day when you have you own publishing company under your own steam you can shower me in your million made dollars."_

"_Deal," Ana concluded and still carried her frown heavily on her brow._

"_Why are you still looking so unhappy, Baby?" He asked her suddenly panicked, "Do you not like it? I can take it back, but I wanted you to have a car model like mine."_

"_I love it, but," She paused and huffed trying not to sound unappreciative. "You gave me a million dollars to go shopping with, Christian," She near enough bellowed at him, still in utter disbelief at that one move of his. "How do you think I felt when I checked my bank account when you told me to and saw that amount of numbers?"_

"_Horrified?" He asked her knowingly. He knew her thoughts on his money and he loved how she didn't want any of it. _

"_Yes, and embarrassed at where the hell the money had come from!" She shouted at him, watching him enjoy her reaction to it all._

"_Well you gave me the change back," He joked with her, shrugging as he did so and pulled her to his body as she giggled at that comment._

_How could she remain angry with him?_

They kissed and made up and now he had vowed that this and the following two gifts would be more from the heart. Ana had known that every present had come from his heart and he had meant them as lovingly in the way that Christian Grey knew how, but she wondered if the next gifts that followed would be of the same high value.

"Your cheeks are turning a gorgeous rose colour," Christian murmured as he saw the colouring of her cheeks brought out by the minus zero weather. "But, I think we need to get you back in and warmed up, Baby."

"I'm only taking after my middle name," Ana gave him a wink and then looked around, "I could stay out here all night just looking at the view."

Christian stood beside her, arm around her protectively even though they were entirely alone way above the Seattle skyline. "Which is why I brought a penthouse with the exact same view but only a few feet lower," Christian commented with a mirthful tone. "So I can keep you warm."

"Oh," Ana chirped up and looked up at him with a playful expression, "You bought your apartment for me did you?"

Laughing, he pulled her back to his chest as he had done so and kissed her all over again. He hadn't had her back that long and he felt like every moment he could he make up for the separation they had gone through. He just couldn't stop the intimacy from escalating between them.

"I guess I always knew I was going to be given a break in life that looked like you," He murmured softly to her and then drew her towards the door that led to the stairwell. "Now let's get you warm."

Allowing him to take her back she took one last look and knew she was going to get a Christmas wish up here tomorrow in preparation for the big day. It was Christmas Eve which meant one more present was left before her grand unveiling of her own. She hoped her presents for Christian would closely rival what he had bought her.

Feeling warmth envelope her, Ana suddenly realised they were back in the apartment, and she came back from her little thought bubble and murmured appreciation to Christian as he undid her coat and removed it for her. She then quickly removed her boots and placed them with Christian's before standing up straight to face him.

"I might go and do some reading," Ana remarked and smiled, "You going to be working until dinner?"

He nodded, "Go and get warmed up, Baby," Christian murmured and gave her a kiss before pushing her in the right direction with a quick swat to her butt.

She yelped and looked over her shoulder at him and saw that he was staring at her seductively and then he melted into a bright grin and lipped 'I love you' at her and she smiled wistfully and turned back to escape to get warm.

Already being heated up by Christian's love.

Going off to the library to warm up again, Ana knew Christian would work until dinner and come and find her. By then she should be warmed up and hungry and ready to cuddle down with him to watch a good film.

Soon she found herself staring off into thin air, her thoughts dancing around her head like ghosts of the past and she forgot about the book in her hand. For once the words were enough to get her lost in a fictional world and she didn't come back to this reality until she heard the door open and saw the man of her dreams stood before her.

Looking at him as he stood with his shirt undone, his tie hanging lose, Ana felt a familiar feeling erupt in her stomach and realise the dishevelled look of her man was making her lose her mind and she felt turned on.

When he smirked, she broke and broached the niggling feeling growing in her. "Mr Grey," Ana said as she let her book slip from her lap and she stood up to cover the distance between them, "I'm a little bored in here."

"Oh you are, are you?" He asked her, his voice trickled with the delight as her arms came around his neck, the cast on her arm brushing against his skin a little.

She pouted and nodded and she stood looking up at him, their faces evenly matched to one another and she smirked, "Do you know any solutions for this?"

"I might well do," Christian remarked with a self assured expression, his eyes meeting hers in unison of passion. "Would you like me to show you?"

"Yes," She breathed out on approach and kissed him, "I really would."

"Very well," He continued and moved until her back was against a wall and played with her jeans so he could get them removed. When he freed the zipper, he slipped his hands into her panties and began to rub across her clitoris, eliciting the sweet sound of her panting and caving to the ecstasy that was ready to run through her like a shock of electricity.

He kept her pinned as he ran his hand down further and entered her, feeling her gasp at the newest sensation that hadn't been bestowed upon her body for months. He began to kiss her, trying to bring her body alive with double stimulus and kissed the right places to get a reaction from Ana.

This very moment had been long overdue.

As the orgasm began to erupt, Ana felt like life had taken a new turn. An old chapter was finally closing for her and a new one was about to start.

Bolting awake, Ana felt a blush flurry across her cheeks as she realised she had just started to have a sex dream and her fingers were definitely resting on her clit as she elicited absolute ecstasy on herself.

Immediately pulling away, Ana felt completely out of sorts with herself.

Picking the book up, Ana ran a hand over her hair, straightening it as she tried to gather some forms of stranded composure. Had that really just happened? Had she really just gone completely sex crazy in a dream and projected so much emotion that she decided to finger fuck herself in an open room where anyone could come in?

_Oh yes, Ana Dear, you did_, her inner Goddess spoke up, teasingly. _You naughty girl you._

Looking around the room, Ana furiously remembered her life in here with Christian before he changed it. She surprisingly found a part in her that actually missed the room and the glory that Christian bestowed upon her and the ghosts of what this room used to be attacked her.

Rushing from the room, she fled to the bedroom and went straight for taking a cold shower. As much as she wanted her old life back, old memories bit at her ankles and tortured her still and she didn't want Stephen's memory to haunt her. Especially not when she was making love with Christian for the first time since it all happened.

Placing her hands to the shower walls as the water ran down, Ana looked at her covered hand and remembered the injury, but shockingly didn't remember covering it or freeing her body from her clothes to get under the falling water. Her mind was so alive with unanswered questions and untold fears that she didn't have a clue of what had just happened.

And one thing that nagged her constantly was becoming harder to forget about.

Could she wait to give herself to him when she felt like she was ready now?

Or did she wait until she was sure she was ready and then give him a moment that would blow his mind from here to forever?

Those were what she wanted answers for most.


	18. The Woes of the Matter

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but, my creative license to bend Fifty Shades into whatever I want! ;)**

**A/N: **_Another chapter... I was meant to post this yesterday, but I lost track of time! I'm so glad you all waited for me to grab hold of my muse and beg it to give me some updates! Thank you for that! Hopefully more regular stuff will happen!_

_Enjoy!_

_**A Heart Worth Fifty Shades**_** – **Chapter Eighteen

* * *

"I'm embarrassed!" Ana covered her face with her hands as she admitted to Kate about her dream last night.

"Steele," Kate broke in and leaned in, "Look at me, please."

Ana slowly allowed her hands to drop down and looked to her best friend. She needed someone to bounce these thoughts off that wasn't Christian. She needed to remove him from the situation for a moment seeing as he was the one that turned her on with just so much as a look.

"I'm having," She looked around her to make sure they were definitely alone and leaned in, "Dirty dreams."

"Ana!" Kate near enough screamed and wanted to giggle at the thought, but saw how pale Ana was at the thought. "What's wrong with a dirty dream? I have them all of the time and wake up feeling like a certain someone fucked me for real. Then he does."

Ana nodded her head in obvious agreement but it didn't really help matters. "We haven't slept together yet," Ana admitted to her best friend. "He said he was okay with waiting until I'm ready."

"I think you're ready now!" Kate exclaimed back and saw Ana give her a deathly cold look. "C'mon! You don't just do that if you're thinking that celibacy is going to remain a prominent fixture in your relationship for the next year!"

"I don't want to wait forever, but I'm scared, Kate. I'm scared that the moment he's on me all I'll see is Stephen and I worked so hard to get over it that I don't want to be back there," Ana fretted and looked to her best friend with absolute misery. "What if sleeping with Christian finally shows us that nothing is ever going to be the same again? He won't want a girl he can never sleep with!" She sniffled again and looked up, "I don't want to know I'm completely broken."

Kate's heart broke as she saw Ana beginning to fall apart around the edges and she knew she had to step in and prevent a full blown meltdown over this.

"Steele," Kate grabbed Ana's friend and gave her a warm, reassuring smile, "You and Christian have gotten through the lowest points in your life and you beat that bastard when he came back to you. I can't even imagine what he did to you, but he isn't Christian. Christian loves you and when you have sex it will be out of love not out of whatever Stephen did. They aren't the same person and it won't be the same." She gave Ana a little tightened grip, "I'm not going to say it's going to be easy, but if you don't try you will never know."

Ana nodded and sniffled.

"I know it's a scary thought, but you love Christian and you deserve to get everything back that you had," Kate smiled bigger at the next thing that left her lips. "You two got a second chance and it's about time you gave that Davis asshole the middle finger and took that chance with both hands and love every single moment of it."

"You're right," Ana calmed herself and sat up, wiping her tears from her face. "That was the past and Christian is my future. I can't let that dictate my life anymore. I can't have that haunting me when I have a perfect life here."

"See!" Kate said back up and clapped animatedly, "Ana, you are so happy now, don't let anything take that away from you anymore. This is it."

"It really is," Ana told her best friend, but she refused to give in and tell her what her master plan for Christian was exactly. "I need to trust Christian."

Kate grinned over exaggeratedly at that, "And you learn so fast." She then looked over to see Elliot and Christian coming, "Our men are on approach." She commented and saw Ana wipe away at her face, "You look fine."

"Thank you," Ana mouthed as she heard the two men right behind her. She meant that appreciation for more than one reason and from the wink she received, she knew that Kate understood clearly what they were.

"Babe, we gotta leave," Elliot came in with a lightly amused and excitable tone. "We need to leave this pair _alone_."

"Oh?" Kate asked and looked at Christian, "What has Mr. Moneybags got planned for my girl?"

"Something that you'll find out about tomorrow, Katherine," Christian announced with a smirk and looked to Ana and frowned, "Have you been crying, Baby?"

Shaking her head, Ana inwardly cursed herself. "She made me laugh too much," Ana laughed the subject away. "Right now though, I'm intrigued to what you have planned for me."

"Come with me and I'll show you," Christian put his hand out to her and waited as she stood up ready to follow him again to what was probably today's gift.

"Well then, we'll leave you two to it," Kate got up and gave Ana a hug, "I will see you bright and early tomorrow, Steele." She gave her friend a knowing smirk as though she knew where this was leading and Ana couldn't help but roll her eyes.

Ana felt Christian pull her away as Elliot and Kate left and Christian pulled Ana through the apartment.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- **_**A Heart Worth Fifty Shades**_** -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Being taken into the library, Ana furrowed her brow and wonder what could be in here that would hold her present. When she had asked where they were going all he had said was to get newest present.

Now as he broke their hand contact, she was more intrigued to what he had planned right now.

"What are you doing?" Ana asked as he went and sat down at the piano and she smiled as excitement began to take her over. She really did love this room and she didn't know if it were the memories that stayed or whether it was the thought Christian applied to it, but here she remembered nothing negative about anything.

"Just listen," Christian commanded her gently.

Ana did nothing else but fell into one of the chairs and watched his fingers begin to glide across the piano keys as though to familiarise himself with them before he began. She could watch him on a piano from now until forever.

He was majestic with the way he mastered this instrument and he left this world in the sounds of the new music he made.

Settling Ana got ready to be lost into the music that would be created.

The melody started off slow, almost despondent and dark and then suddenly the tempo changed and the keys Christian played were lighter and more up tempo before changing to a fierce rhythm that gave off a sense of power and despair all at once.

Ana watched as Christian played the music he had leaned into every new note he played. He became one with the melody he was creating and Ana wondered what the song was that sounded so beautifully twisted.

It wasn't one he had played before and it wasn't one she had heard before either.

And just as she got used to the tortured sound, it changed and slowed into a heart stopping sound and she stood apprehensive for the following notes. Except the music Christian played was melodic and like she was freefalling in a happier zone. She watched Christian play with a small smile on his face, the only change to his concentrated harden exterior.

Laying her head to the back of her seat, Ana listened as the tone played out and continued to be light and fun before Christian stopped.

"It's not finished," He spoke out as he lifted his head at long last, the hardened look he played with disappearing in an instant.

Pushing herself up from her slackened position, she had to ask one thing. "What song was that?" Ana asked as she picked herself up and sat with him on the piano stool.

Raising his gaze to look at her, Christian was proud to able to tell her this – "It's your song," Christian whispered to her. "That's your final Christmas present before Christmas day."

"My song?" She asked shocked, trying to dilute the idea that the sweet tortured melody with light moments was about her. "Mine?" She asked him again and he nodded and laughed at her utter shock infested expression.

"My life was dark and twisted, with no way out before you came along, Ana. I was a monster or at least I felt like one and then you appeared at my feet, literally," He quipped sarcastically and watched a faint smile paint upon her lips as she looked at him bashfully as he spoke. "I came alive, like the music, my life was the best it had ever been. Then that crash changed it all and I was back where I hated being. I came back and you were gone and even when we got you back we didn't get you back." He looked at her, his eyes bearing into her so heavily it was like he was searching her soul, "You were a shadow of yourself and then you were gone."

Ana pressed a hand to Christian's face and wiped at his tears on one side of his face. She had no words to make this better, but only had actions and an ability to be here and be with him.

"I lived in darkness for months and I began to despair that you were never going to come back to me. That you were surviving without me and I was here the complete opposite," He couldn't stop the pain from mastering his tone of voice and he knew they were working things out but the music needed explanation, "And then you literally walked into my life again and I have never found myself happier to see someone in all my life, Ana. It was like God had made an angel walk into my life and I could breathe again. I found my way in life again."

"Your guiding star," She muttered delicately to him and saw him smile painfully as he spoke again.

"That song could have ended so differently, Ana," Christian whispered to her, his tone coarse and tight with pain.

"It's a good thing I came back to make your life, my life and your music better," Ana spoke softly back to him and smiled and she saw him cheer up at the sound of that.

"My life started with you, Ana," Christian whispered to her, his own voice becoming heavy with emotion, "I want it to end with you."

Ana kissed him lightly, and then put her forehead to his, "You best believe it will be, Mr. Grey."


	19. Loving This Life

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but, my creative license to bend Fifty Shades into whatever I want! ;)**

**A/N: **_Sorry about the wait... Enjoy this M rated chapter ;) Thank you as always!_

_**A Heart Worth Fifty Shades**_** – **Chapter Nineteen

* * *

"What is this?" Ana asked as she sat in front of a massive Christmas tree in the grand living room of Escala. She had awoken early and watched Christian sleep until he woke up and animatedly got her out of bed to open presents.

She had opened several minor presents like new clothes, new books and even makeup, but now she was staring at a golden banded ring with diamonds along it and non explanation to its meaning.

"It's an eternity ring," Christian told Ana as he slid it onto her finger. "Not an engagement ring, but it'll always say that we are meant to be. You are always going to be mine, Ana."

"Yours," Ana whispered, her voice nothing more than a breath. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tight for a moment before pulling away, covering his cheeks with her hands and kissing him heavily. "You don't need a ring to tell me we're meant to be."

Christian chuckled, "I like marking my territory then."

"Noted and loved," She murmured to him emotionally.

"Plus it has our names in it so you have no chance of forgetting," He teased and heard her giggle at that comment, her smile bright and heart warming.

"Ready for your present?" Ana asked him.

"I don't need presents," Christian argued back, denying the need to be spoilt.

"I think you deserve this one," Ana whispered at him and smirked sexily at him, trying to show off her prowess that hadn't been hindered by multiple months long celibacy. "Just come into our bedroom in about two, three minutes," Ana told him, gave him a kiss and rushed off leaving him behind.

Taking this moment to clean up the wrapping paper, Christian wondered what she was up to and he tried to not let his mind wander too far. Banishing all dirty thoughts he guessed that time had been enough for her to grab his present and he went to find her, calling her name as he walked barefoot back to their bedroom.

Coming into the room, Ana stood in black lingerie, black heels on and a seductive smirk on her face. She watched as Christian stood shocked, dropping another present to the floor as he watched her. She could practically feel his eyes roaming over her, taking in her newer fuller figure and she could see his hands twitching as he looked ready to touch her.

In the months she was gone; Ana gained weight and looked after her body as though it was a temple. She had originally done it to make herself feel better, to have a figure after letting Stephen destroy her and then she had found she liked curves and how they looked on her and right now, she could tell Christian was loving them too.

"Baby?" He finally broke the silence and looked away from her body and into her eyes. He was feeling himself getting hard into his pyjama pants and he knew he needed a release. If this was an almost piece of heaven he would have to lock himself in the bathroom to find that release before their families arrived.

"Yes Christian?" Ana asked back, her fingers leading up her bra, imaginatively turning out a twist in the strap.

"What are you doing?" He asked her with widespread curiosity.

Ana giggled, "Isn't it clear?" She asked as she brought her other hand around from her back to review a huge, bright red bow tied to her wrist. "Merry Christmas, Christian," She continued to say and then began to feel bashful. Refusing to lose this moment and waste anymore time, she pressed through and looked him in the eyes with all the seduction that had been mounting. "I hope you like your present."

"If you're my present I think I've just died and woke up in heaven," Christian told her and stalked forward, pulling his t-shirt over his head he allowed it to fall to the floor and then allow his finger tips to grab hold of Ana and pull him to his body. "Are you sure about this?" He asked her softly but with that same ole domineering tone wrangled around the edges.

Ana looked him in the eyes and she only saw what she was feeling – desire. For the first time in what felt like decades, centuries, eternity, Ana knew what she wanted and she wasn't about to miss out.

"As sure as I was about coming back to you," Ana replied with a grin and then looked at her arm and felt some of libido lapse. "I'm sorry the cast isn't sexy."

Christian chuckled, "Looking at the rest of you, I really don't give a fuck."

"Give a fuck," Ana murmured seductively at him, finding that nothing stopped him wanting her. "Give a fuck to me," She continued and saw his eyes lighten up.

Needing no other invitation, Christian began to find a way to undress her and quickly. He unclasped her bra and slid the straps off of her arms and ignored the material as it feel freely between them. He looked at the fullness of her breasts and felt his erection harden once more and he knew that they were all his.

Apprehension did fill Ana as he reached to grope her but, the moment he had his hands on her body she lost control and lost the fear and loved the feel of him ripping her panties away from her body in one swift pull.

It had been a distance memory but now was a reality and Ana lavished it and she felt the salacious pleasure buzz throughout her as she stood naked before him, ready and wet and waiting for his sweet penetration.

He carried her over to the bed, placing her upon it before he even made work on dropping his pyjama pants and boxers. The moment he had, Ana stared at him with sweet delight and she bit her lip.

With a growl he crawled up from the bottom of the bed, kissing up her left legs as he did before he made it to the sweet spot directly between her legs. Taking a look at Ana and making sure this was what she wholly wanted, Christian carried on kissing her groin before moving towards her clitoris. The moment he found it, he teased it and felt her quiver and he knew she wouldn't last long and he wouldn't torture her on their first try.

Not after the last time someone even defined making love to her was actually to destroy her.

"Christian," Ana gasped as he taunted her, played her body, drew her to heaven.

Listening, he stopped teasing; after all they had all their life for foreplay and hard fucking and endless love making. This was about reacquainting their bodies, finding that perfect rhythm, getting used to one another being so intimately close.

Pushing up, he kissed along her groin again, up her hip bone onto her stomach. Tailing kissed along her skin over her breasts up her neck before meeting her lips with his.

The moment his lips hit her, she was aware of the taste of herself on his lips and it was divine and addictive and as she got lost in the kisses he was assaulting her lips with, she lost all ounces of sense of the room she was in.

It was about her and Christian now and no one else mattered.

Christian took her fall into ecstasy and decided to bring her back to earth with one quick thrust. He knew she was ready, had tasted how wet she was and now all their needed was glorified fulfilment and from the gasp she gave out, his guess had been perfectly matched.

The moment she felt Christian push into her, Ana felt no hold of the past on her. It was like with that one penetration he sent light blistering into her fears and obliterating each and every one of them. The fulfilment she felt gave her a glorified sense of belonging to Christian and she realised that this was probably the last part of therapy she needed.

Giving herself to Christian was something no doctor could prescribed.

As he kept up the pace and she dug her fingers into his body, both felt their oncoming orgasms begin to manifest and grow in aptitude ready to make them slip into a state of rapture that both would wish could never end. Here they were alone and together and able to bask in the beauty of each other's love.

As Christian felt himself release, he felt Ana's climax take over and the noise of her enjoyment added to his pleasure and made this seventh heaven a place he wanted on earth. As he finished he fell against her chest, both breathless, both sated.

"Oh my God, I have missed you, Ana," Christian mumbled as he kissed her chest again and fell from her body to lay beside her. "My soul has been waiting for this, for you and now I have all of you, I know you're back. For good."

"I'm not leaving you," Ana told him and kissed him as she curled up to his naked body, his penis still partially erect and pressing against her. It did nothing but arouse her again and make her want for round two to begin already.

"Good," he told her wanting it no other way. "Now come," he said sitting up, "We need to get food. Taylor and Gail won't be here until at least eleven and I want to enjoy this time." He got up, remaining naked and pulled her from the mattress.

As she followed his command she paused as she noticed the wrapped gift on the floor. "The present you dropped," She pointed it out as he turned back.

"Can wait until later," He confirmed and drew her out entirely. He immediately made her breakfast, which he enjoyed more for seeing her eat naked than just eat. He then took her back to the living room and started a fire.

As it crackled away, their lust did the same. He turned and found her waiting and watching and he just couldn't deny himself the need to take her again. He aroused ecstasy on her body twice more before he pulled a blanket from one of the couches and wrapped it around them.

"This is perfect," Christian spoke softly to her, "Thank you, Ana. Thank you for giving me you."

"It wasn't my plan originally, but it felt right. It felt like the perfect present," Ana told him, looking at him, her chin resting on his chest. "Thank you though."

"For what, Baby?" He asked her back, confused at what she could be thanking him for.

Ana smiled, "Healing me completely. You brought me back to me being me. No one else," She finalised and watched him smile. "God, I love this life."

"And I love you," He told her honestly. He loved life too, but it didn't even come near his life for Ana and he knew she was the one that he would spend the rest of his life with. She was who he wanted to wake up with and she was who he wanted to make every single life decision with. It was all about Ana.

"I love you too," She told him and planted a delicate kiss to his chest. Sighing contently, she rested her cheek back to his chest and closed her eyes at how at ease she felt. She ran her hand down his chest softly, allowing her fingers to trawl his bare skin. Here she was, under the grand Christmas tree, snow falling outside, wrapped in front of the fire with Christian post-ecstasy.

Nothing could get much better than-

"Christian!" Grace's voice called through the house and Christian and Ana looked at one another. _Shit!_

Acting fast, they knew they had to get out from the living room and into the bedroom without being spotted.

As her boyfriend pulled her up, Ana giggled at the excitement of the moment and thrill of running. Christian drug her through, pushing her against walls as much as he could, kissing her, devouring her, hiding her from any other eye.

"They're headed into living room, let's go," Christian whispered as he heard his mother say they should go and place the presents down. He then pulled her off with a smirk as he watched the delight dance in her eyes at the idea of getting caught.

He might have lost her once, but Ana was back with a vengeance.

"Ana and I will be out soon!" Christian yelled out as they made it closer to the bedroom door.

"Put her down, bro!" Elliot called out in response, "It's a family friendly day!"

"Leave them to get ready!" Grace shunned her son and Christian and Ana escaped into their room.

As they made it to the bedroom she pushed him onto the bed and climbed on top of him, kissing him lusciously before climbing off and finding clothes.

Oh yes, she was back.


	20. What I Want

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but, my creative license to bend Fifty Shades into whatever I want! ;)**

**A/N: **_Neeeew chapter! I hope you enjoy! Thank you as always =)_

_**A Heart Worth Fifty Shades**_** – **Chapter Twenty

* * *

"You look like someone that got a good fuck at long last," Kate whispered at her friend as they stood on the sidelines of the party hours later once breakfast was eaten and more presents were opened.

Ana grinned and looked to Kate, "It was amazing," She released a healthy groan as her knees bent a little and then turned to her best friend with an expression just waiting to burst with unadulterated excitement, "Out – of – this – world."

"So I can tell," Kate pointed out with a sarcastic tone, "So were you doing it when we turned up?"

"It was about the third or fourth time this time morning," Ana nodded her head side to side and smirked, "And I have to admit I can't wait for you to leave."

"Ana!" Kate exclaimed and Ana giggled, making everyone look at her. Grabbing Ana by teh arm, she turned them around, "You've gone sex crazy."

Rolling her eyes, Ana looked at Kate, "I've been sex deprived for months. Practically celibate and the one thing that I thought I had lost

"You sexual libido?" Kate asked with the same sarcastically dripped tone as before, "Seriously and I thought Elliot and I were bad."

"Could you take him right now?" Ana asked and saw Kate give an all knowing gaze over to her own shoulder to her boyfriend but remained stone like and well void of emotion.

"Fuck yes, but I won't, it's family time," Kate whispered back, trying not to let Ana know she was actually in the right here.

"And Christmas is a time for giving and receiving," Ana pointed out with a soft giggle. The excitement of having Christian again topped with the alcohol in her system was making her dizzy and giddy all at once.

She hadn't quite noticed that she longer had a haunting figure on anymore. Christian had literally fucked that away that morning and Ana realised that giving herself to Christian was the absolute right thing to do.

Kate hit Ana, "You're incorrigible, Steele," She said and turned to walk off.

"But oh so right," Ana commented and followed her friend back to their families.

Throughout all of breakfast and then later dinner, Ana felt Christian caressing her leg and even their mothers picked up on how touchy they were and they noticed how Ana blushed when they had asked Christian what Ana had gotten him in the end for Christian.

However, after when they all sat around enjoying the company of family, Ana couldn't take her eyes off Christian and when she did all she could feel was his on her. She felt reborn and revived and all thanks to one male's penis. The thought made her smile and she had to deep her head. Unable to clear her head, she remembered one present left untouched and wrapped on the floor of their bedroom. Suddenly her curiosity clenched around her and she had to go and find out what it was.

Excusing herself, she hoped the one final glance at her man would win her a chance alone with him.

Walking into the bedroom, Ana saw the gift that Christian had dropped earlier and couldn't help but smile wistfully at it. Bending down to pick it up, she turned it in her palms and surveyed it. It wasn't particularly heavy, nor did it feel like it could break on her from misuse.

"You have one of the finest asses I have seen in my life, Miss Steele," Christian's voice drifted from behind her and she turned around, box in hand, to face him, "I was just coming to grab that." He pointed out to the gift and saw Ana look down.

"Well, now we can open it together," She said with a bright smile, her fingers going for the lip of the folded wrapping paper.

"No," He snapped and lashed out for the box. However Ana twisted around and shielded the box from him by pressing it to her chest. Even with her arm in a cast she could fight him off easily.

Fighting him off, Ana opened it and all she could see was material. Gorgeously silky blue material and she brought it out of the box, dropping its squared packaging to the floor. Looking up, she couldn't prevent her brow from wrinkling with questions. She thought she had answers, but Ana didn't want to jump to any conclusions and ruin this perfect day.

"What is this?" She asked him, her eyes travelling over both him and the material.

"Nothing but a stupid decision," He told her, "Now come here." Christian thinking fast thought that if he kissed her, pressing her to a wall as he did so, she might forget about it.

"Don't stop this," Ana pushed him off, looking into his eyes. "Talk to me. Tell me why you brought it, Christian."

Closing his eyes, Christian took a breath but he felt Ana's hand touch his face gently and soothingly and he opened them to talk to her. "I brought it before the helicopter crash," Christian started to say, getting an explanation out, "I wanted to tie you up in my favourite colour." He watched her look at the two lengths of blue silk and look at him again, her eyes wide with more beckoning questions, "Your eyes mesmerise me every time and that blue is a representation of them." When he was met with direct silence, he felt a fool, "It's stupid gift, I was actually going to hide it," Christian murmured to her nervously, his eyes unable to look at her. "Why would you want any form of that life before now? Why would you ever want to be restrained again after-"

"I want to," Ana breathed steadily at the admittance to those words. She rose her gaze, looking straight at the man she loved and took a deep breath, "I want to have some of that back."

"Ana," Christian tried to stop her, not sure that any version of a BDSM sex life would bode well for her. Not after what she had experienced with him. I can't expect that of you. I won't," He pressed on, his tone becoming more hasten in pace and apologetic.

"Shh," Ana told him, pressing a finger to his lips. "Christian there are a lot of things I won't do now and one of those is giving up aspects of my love life that I love and cherish with you because of him. He's dead, he's in the past and I won't, not after this morning, have him reaping a dark shadow over us. Not anymore." She saw him give her a fake beginning of a smile, "I won't, I really won't."

Christian brought a hand up, using the back of his fingers to trace up her face, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Christian, but only if you make me a promise," Ana readied a question with a positive note to her voice.

"What's that?" He questioned back, already willing to what he needed to do to keep her happy and by his side for the rest of his life.

"We start slow," Ana asked of him. It wasn't much, but she knew if she were forced straight back into the sheer depth of what they used to do she would run, but she knew with gentle encouragement and Christian's love for her, she would learn to love aspects of it all.

"I'd wait a lifetime for you," Christian told her back and knew he would without any issue or qualm over it.

"You won't have to wait that long," She whispered to him, kissing him and she felt her arousal again and she knew that this morning giving herself over to Christian had unleashed a sexual frenzy on her body.

This was her body giving her payback and she knew it.

"You just insatiable now," Christian grinned at Ana's new turn of prowess that seemed to be running rapid since this morning. He thought a future with Ana was perfect with just her alone, but now they had given into temptation, his was excited for years of this woman.

Ana grinned, before biting her lip seductively, "Closet," She said and tilted her head to the grand walk-in closet that was practically a bedroom all on its own.

"I know the perfect spot," Christian smirked at her and then released his hold on her against this wall before dragging her into the closet and pushing her against another. "It leads into our ensuite, _they _won't hear a word."

_Oh goody!_ Ana's inner goddess swooned dramatically at this sexual tension and couldn't wait to be taken.

He thanked his lucky stars she was wearing a dress and hadn't put tights on. He pushed his hand up to pull away at her panties and found he was coming up empty. He stalled and looked at her, a wicked smirk on her face as she looked at him.

"Naughty," He growled at her and pushed her into the closet, only separating enough to get his jeans undone and his boxers pushed down enough to get his sexual needs.

He pushed her to wall he had mentioned, one that had a chest of drawers between wardrobes and he lifted her onto it, finding it to be the right height. Between kissing and touching, Ana's hands slipping under his t-shirt, running over his toned body.

He chose the moment to thrust into her perfectly and as he did he felt her nails claw into him, her lips allowing his name to roll from them in a soft whisper. Instead of being gently, Christian gave it to her rougher and he loved how she responded, how she slipped her hands out and gripped his shoulder, the other hand going to the edge of the chest of drawers.

Nothing hindered this, he just felt encouraged to fuck her harder and love every moment of it. And, of course, he felt he needed to be quick before a search party came in here and his mother found him bare assed and penis deep in his girlfriend – that would not make for a comfortable Christmas day.

Feeling his thrusts hitting the right spot, Ana's legs wrapped around him and tightened, her hand on him gripping tighter as did the one on the top of the drawers she was propped on and just as she felt the climax of an orgasm begin to built, she heard Christian's name being called and it certainly wasn't form her mouth.

Christian covered her mouth with his hand, keeping himself well and truly buried into her, poised from his last force of sexual pleasure. He watched her, watching him and he had to try and withhold his own laughter as Ana's eyes began to squint at her impending laughter.

Trust his brother – his older brother! – to come and find him and Ana in the middle of a moment of lust.

"I said leave them," Kate berated her partner as she grabbed a hold of Elliot's hand and tried to drag him away.

Elliot groaned, "If we're not allowed to do it then they shouldn't."

"He's your baby brother, Elliot! Leave him be!" Kate shouted at him, her eyes literally throwing dangers. She didn't disagree with him, but she had to give Ana this, "Think of later, Babe."

"I already am," Elliot growled sexually and pulled her to him.

Kate gave out a girly giggle as his hand grabbed her butt and she pressed him off. "Well then get out there and think of it," Kate gave him a final push and followed her boyfriend out to the gather prepared to make up an excuse as to where Ana and Christian were.

Hearing them leave, Ana looked to Christian. "Twice in one day," Ana giggled as Christian slipped his hand away from her mouth.

"Adds to the thrill," Christian grinned back at her like a Cheshire cat. "Think I need to thank Kate later."

"Or just kiss me and give me what you were," Ana opted to give him a new option and smirked. "Take your pick."

Christian chose Ana's idea.


	21. A New Year, A New Life

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but, my creative license to bend Fifty Shades into whatever I want! ;)**

**A/N: Well what a wait! I didn't mean to allow time to lapse so much, but here we are... ****This is the last chapter... For this anyway... I will be working on a sequel set a year or so later for our lovely pair =) I have plans galore, but I will get that written a fair bit so I do not leave you hanging for ages!**

**I know it is short, but it's fitting for what I wanted and so I hope you enjoy, and I will see you in the sequel's sequel – _Fifty Degrees of Love_ ;) **

_**A Heart Worth Fifty Shades**_** – **Chapter Twenty-One

Standing in the winter wonderland, Ana could not think of anything bad in her life. Ironic as it were, but Stephen Davis was no longer a lingering demon on her life. No, that bastard was the reason that her and Christian loved and made love so vividly and passionately. Without him, they would have been like practically every couple.

Now their love was special, undying, eternal even.

He had given her a Christmas that beat all of the Christmases she had ever had before and she would cherish this one for the rest of her life. It wasn't just because he gave her all the gifts a girl could want in the world

Everything that had happened and she knew deep down, everything that would happen would only be a testament to their love and would only bind them together far more than ever. They would weather in every storm and they would anchor the other when times got rough.

He was her saviour and he was her hero and one day he would be her husband.

It was all guaranteed and she knew it.

"Hey Baby, you've gone quiet on me," Christian murmured in her ear reminding her that he was still here with her, his arms wrapped around her as they stood staring at the snowy skyline before them.

"Sorry," She murmured back, her breath catching like smoke in the cold air. It was New Year's Eve and she had been refusing to go back in until midnight came and went and she could say she saw a New Year dawn in her favourite place with her favourite people. "I was thinking about everything and I just lost track."

"Well let me set you back onto the right track," Christian murmured softly at her and began to plant a kiss just on the spot behind her ear, making her giggle in pleasure.

"Hey love birds," Elena broke the moment as she came over to them, Jared beside. "It's good to know that frostbite won't be catching you two! It's freezing out here!"

"But what a perfect view for New Year's Eve," Ana commented as Christian came to hug her from behind, his arms wrapped around her, his head against hers. They both liked that Elena and Jared were still together, he had been Elena's saviour and they were a perfect match.

"Plus, I'd never let my girl go cold," Christian quipped and kissed Ana's frozen cheek. "Think I'm failing actually," he commented as he felt how cold her cheeks had become after being out here so long.

"Make her blush and she'll be fine," Elena winked and watched Ana giggle. "Now, do we have any wine up here?"

"Countless amounts of champagne is chilling in the snow pile by Elliot," Christian pointed out and watched as his brother gulped from a bottle. "You can take a glass or you can do what my brother is doing and just take a bottle."

"I do believe Ana taught you the how's and why's of a sense of humour," Elena mentioned

You best believe it," Ana joked with Elena and then grabbed Christian's wrist to look at the time. "You're cutting it a bit fine aren't you?"

"Erm," Elena giggled, "We were a little caught up with some business."

Ana laughed at that, "I'm sure it was important business too you had to attend to," She winked at them and lavished that Christian never moved any from her side. "It's nearly midnight so you wasted a good party that Christian and I threw," Ana teased, playing pretend with the hurt she was portraying.

"I'm sure we can make up for it," Elena remarked knowing that there would be far more parties than just this one to come. "I just need some champagne and I'll play catch up," She went to leave but Jared stopped her.

"I'll go and grab you glass, sweetheart," Jared motioned and gave Elena a grand smile and began the walk to get a drink for them all.

"Want one, Ana?" Christian asked and Ana accepted and he finally slipping away from her side for two minutes.

"So how are things with Jared?" Ana asked as they were left alone by both of their men and she watched her man as the distance grew. She looked up and saw the same look of contentment on Elena's face that Ana felt every morning when she woke up. "Ah, they are I can see."

"Yes," Elena quipped quickly, "I can't say I've ever felt this happy and he accepts me even everything I used to do. He loves me regardless."

"That's what we all want isn't it?" Ana asked back and received an affirmative. "I still find it weird we're friends, you know that right?" Ana asked and saw Elena look at her in amusement. "I mean we hated each other. I always did for you did to Christian, but that night in the club, I saw a different side to you Elena and I finally

"As opposed to?" Elena asked, quite intrigued at what Ana used to call her.

"Mrs. Robinson," Ana quipped and gave an apologetic look. "I always called you that, but that night changed it all."

"I did used to think you were just a gold digger, but you're not. It's really love there," Elena remarked and smirked, "I'm just glad it all worked out. In a way, Christian being declared dead was worth it in the end. We're not who we were and I'm happy to say I'm not. I have a man that loves me and you and Christian are destined to be together forever,"

"I know," Ana smiled impishly as she blushed from the thought of growing old with Christian. It was something that no one could ever take away from her.

"Countdowns beginning ladies!" Carla broke the moment entirely, "Find your men!"

"You're mom's crazy," Elena mentioned and Ana laughed, "Now I think you need to exact that final piece of the plan."

Watching Elena give her a wink, Ana went over to Christian, drawing him to their own part of the rooftop to watch the Seattle skyline prepare to be ignited with the fireworks that would announce a new year.

"You ready, baby?" Christian asked her as he looped his arm around her waist and kept her tight against his side. When the clock struck midnight he would pull her around to his side and kiss her as though it were his life and welcome in the new year with the utmost amount of love.

"You betcha," She told him as everyone began to chant and she turned to him. Pulling her glove off, she looked at him, his face pinked by the cold air, his lips curled into a persistent smile. "I'd call us engaged," She said as she lifted her left hand up to him.

All he saw was that diamond ring sitting prominently on her wedding finger.

"That's if you'll marry me, Mr. Grey?" She asked him, her eyes alive with the moment and immeasurable happiness.

Christian had no verbal response; he just took her in his arms and gave her a glorious midnight kiss.

That was a sufficient start to this new chapter in their life.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- **_**A Heart Worth Fifty Shades**_** -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**The End!**

_**(For now)**_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- **_**A Heart Worth Fifty Shades**_** -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**


End file.
